El ser Perfecto
by DemonessRaven
Summary: [DESPUES DE CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALA] Luego de la desaparición de los hermanos Elric detras de la puerta Roy regresa a Central y Riza es atormentada por la oscura leyenda de su familia, la leyenda del ser perfecto.[ROYAI COMPLETO]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Publico amante de FMA! Pasé demasiado tiempo leyendo fics y ya era tiempo de hacer mi aporte. Soy una loca obsesiva compulsiva del royai!

Leo el royai, sueño, pienso y vivo xD…. Y ahora lo escribo, muajajajaja si tuviera la edad y el don escribiría Lemons jejejeje, pero no me da para tanto

Disclamer: Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, sino Rose y Noah morirían cruelmente, Edo y Aru serían una feliz pareja viviendo en una casita en el campo y Roy sería el Fhurer y Riza su lujuriosa asistente.

Hace mucho que no publico nada en espero que esto sea de su agrado

_

* * *

La piedra filosofal…_

_El objeto que la alquimia ha buscado durante años. Según la tradición esta se obtiene del intercambio equivalente del sacrificio de muchas vidas…_

_Pero hay otra forma de crearla. Esta se consigue mediante el sacrificio del Ser Perfecto. Para el ser humano la idea de la perfección no existe, por que el mismo no es perfecto, por eso no cree en la existencia de este ser…pero el ser existe…o puede ser creado…_

-Ya falta poco… para la creación de ese ser- La mujer sonrió con malicia y abandonó el laboratorio.

------

Capítulo 1

Era invierno, y la nieve cubría todas las calles de Central. Como todas las mañanas, la teniente Hawkeye desayunaba y salía hacia los cuarteles en compañía de Hayate. Siempre puntual, era la que primero llegaba y preparaba todo su trabajo del día y el del coronel.

Habían pasado ya tres años de que los hermanos Elric habían desaparecido por la puerta y nadie más supo de ellos. El parlamento que manejaba ahora Amestris había decidido devolverle el cargo de coronel a Roy Mustang por su ayuda al derrotar a las criaturas que venían del otro lado. Nunca se volvió a tocar el tema de la muerte de Bardley entre los cargos superiores de los militares y Riza tenía la leve sospecha de que su abuelo tenía algo que ver con esto. Luego de ese evento, la vida volvió a la normalidad para los subordinados del coronel… menos para ella.

Sus sentimientos hacia Roy no habían cambiado después de la pelea con el homúnculo, ella lo amaba, eso estaba claro pero también sabía que eso estaba prohibido y los ponía en peligro a los dos. Esto no evitó que, cuando él fue trasladado luego de ser destituido de su cargo, ella cayera en una depresión. Logró continuar con su vida, pero siempre con la pequeña esperanza de que Mustang regresara. Cuando eso pasó, solo fue capas de decir una simple frase…¨ lo estábamos esperando ¨… en aquel momento significó mucho, se dijeron mas con la mirada que con las palabras, pero nunca se volvió a mencionar nada. La monotonía de todos los días, ese sentimiento de duda la carcomía por dentro cada vez más.

-Buenos días teniente –

Riza se sobresaltó, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Bu-Buenos días coronel- llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza en señal de saludo

-Relájate Hawkeye, no hacen falta las formalidades-

Roy se sentó en su escritorio tomando café y leyendo el Central Times

-Cual es el trabajo del día de hoy teniente?-

-¨ q_uerrá decir cual es el trabajo que usted va a terminar para mí mientras yo salgo con una cualquiera _¨- pensó.

Efectivamente con el parche en el ojo izquierdo, más su heroica entrada en Central, contradiciendo el comentario de Ed, hicieron que el coronel recuperara toda la fama que había perdido entre las mujeres. Esta era una de las tantas cosas que Riza no podía evitar.

-Señor, llegó un telegrama de los mandos superiores, dicen que debemos reportarnos enseguida en la oficina del General Hakuro-

-Muy bien, entonces vamos- le dedico su característica sonrisa, y ella podría haber jurado que él estaba jugando a ver cuanto tiempo tardaba en romper su barrera que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la oficina del General, donde los esperaban un grupo de militares de alto rango.

-¿Solicitó nuestra presencia general?-

- Así es coronel Mustang, teniente Hawkeye necesitamos su ayuda. Nos ha llegado uno de los cuarteles del Este, partidarios del ex Fhurer, planea reunir soldados e iniciar una nueva rebelión. Queremos que se internen en ese grupo como espías y nos pasen información-

-Pero señor, con todo respeto, por qué nos mandan a nosotros, quiero decir, ya hay soldados encargados del espionaje-

-Si Mustang, pero con la nación en reconstrucción, el parlamento no quiere ningún rumor sobre una rebelión. Por eso queremos mandarlos a ustedes dos, que ya han prestado servicio por varios años, aparte parece que tiene experiencia en la región.-

Roy atravesó con la mirada a Hakuro, sabía que le estaba recriminado lo que había pasado con Lior, acusándolo. El general fue uno de los principales opositores a que él recobrara su cargo, y le tenía un especial odio que a su punto de vista carecía de fundamentos.

-¿Tiene alguna queja al respecto coronel?-

-No señor-

-Debo suponer que usted tampoco teniente-

-Así es señor- se había quedado absorta observando la batalla que se llevaba acabo detrás de las palabras de Mustang y Hakuro.

-Muy bien, sepan que esta misión es secreta, ninguno de sus subordinados bajo su cargo coronel, a parte de la teniente obviamente, sabe de esto ni debe saber, por lo tanto deben retirase ahora mismo del establecimiento. Saldrán mañana por la madrugada en el primer tren del día, pueden retirase-

Abandonaron la habitación. En unos instantes los ojos de todos lo allí presentes se volvieron rojos, se escuchó una vos

-¿Ya los han enviado a la misión?-

-Sí ama-

-Muy bien, ya podemos empezar con la próxima parte del plan…-

------

Salieron en silencio, recién cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuartel habló Riza.

-Señor, se da cuenta de que nos dieron un argumento muy vago, no?-

Roy suspiró

-Si Hawkeye, no se qué tiene ese hombre con migo, de lo que estoy seguro es que me quiso ver muerto desde el primer día que me vio –

-¿Que vamos a hacer señor?-

-¿Que mas? Tendremos que seguir sus órdenes, después de todo, nadie pudo con el Alquimista de Fuego, jajajaja-

La teniente estuvo a punto de objetar que no era lo mismo cuando llovía, pero se mordió la lengua.

-Bueno Hawkeye, te veo mañana en la estación del tren-

Así se alejó el coronel, por lo visto despreocupado del asunto, como siempre. Riza caminó un rato con Hayate por el parque.

- ¨_Es demasiado obvio que el general quiere deshacerse de nosotros, pero por qué enviarnos al cuartel de Este? No será que… no, es imposible, nadie conoce el secreto del ser perfecto…nadie conoce mi secreto _¨-

Con ese pensamiento en la mente se alejó camino a su casa….

* * *

Bueno, hace mucho que no escribo un fic¿que les parece? Se aceptan críticas mientras sean constructivas y no me bajen la moral xD

Comenzaré con el royai en los próximos capítulos ¬

Gracias por leer, dejen reviwes si quieren nn


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic, me alegra que les haya gustado el 1er capítulo. Acá les traigo el segundo

Disclamer: Fma no me pertenece, es propiedad de la vaca Arakawa sensei, quien nos dio esta maravillosa historia para disfrutar… y a la cual comeré asada si les llega a pasar algo malo a Riza o a Roy en el manga ¬ .¬

* * *

Capítulo 2 

Riza despertó oyendo unos ladridos que le avisaban que ya era hora de levantarse, afortunadamente el perro ya había perdido la costumbre de lamerle los pies a la mañana. Luego de darse un baño, preparó el bolso con la ropa para el viaje. No sabía cuanto tiempo se iban a quedar en el Este, pero por lo complicado de la situación supuso que mucho. Dejo la comida de Hayate cerca de él para que no pasara hambre, si se llegaba a acabar, el cachorro era lo suficientemente inteligente para salir a cazar, así que eso no le preocupaba.

Despidiéndose de su fiel compañero salió hacia la estación.

Durante todo el camino sintió una presencia que la seguía, pero decidió ignorarla, si quería algo con ella ya se acercaría.

El andén estaba desierto y la oscuridad del crepúsculo reinada todo. No podía ver al coronel por ningún lado y comenzó a preocuparse.

-¨ _Sabía que esta misión iba a traer problemas_ ¨- pensó cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Giró y apuntó con la pistola automáticamente.

-Teniente, cálmese, soy yo! –

El coronel estaba parado frente a ella con las manos arriba, tenía cara de haber visto toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

-Lo siento señor, por favor, la próxima ves trate de no acercarse por detrás mío–

Ahora más tranquilo se quedó mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella llevaba puesto un saco abrigado de invierno, que sin embargo resaltaba sus curvas, y una pollera larga que tenía un tajo al costado. Se perdió su vista siguiendo la línea que marcaba el tajo hasta que vio la pistola sujeta a una liga en el muslo. Ahí volvió a la realidad y dejó de mirar por seguridad propia.

-¨ _wooow, nunca pensé que Hawkeye se viera tan bien en ropas civiles… la verdad es que la he imaginado antes con una minifalda, pero verla en persona es otra cosa… no! Tengo que dejar de pensar así, ella es sólo mi subordinada_ ¨-

Una voz le habló en su cabeza

-¨ _sabes que eso no es cierto_ ¨-

-ahhh! conciencia, no molestes!-

-¿Señor?- Riza se quedó mirando extrañada al coronel, que murmuraba solo

-eeeeh…no es nada Hawkeye, solo que… deberías usar ropa civil mas seguido…resalta tus curvas –

Eso último se le había escapado completamente

- ¨ ¿_Dios, Mustang, eres un estúpido como vas a decir eso! Seguro que ahora si te mata _¨- Luego de reprenderse mentalmente, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe… pero nunca llegó. Abrió primero un ojo y después el otro y vio a la teniente entrando por las puertas del tren que acababan de ser abiertas por los maquinistas, se apuró a seguirla.

Ese comentario la había tomado por sorpresa, no pudiendo ocultar su sonrojo, tuvo que adelantarse para que Roy no lo notara. Entró, dejo su equipaje y se sentó a lado de una ventana.

-¨ _Eso fue extraño, no me esperaba que el coronel me hiciera uno de esos comentarios pervertidos… o será que no lo fue? Por favor, que estoy pensando, el solamente me debe ver como una de esas cualquiera con las que sale_ ¨-

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando oyó los pasos de Mustang acercándose, no quería enfrentarlo luego de ese comentario, así que fingió estar dormida.

Le pareció oír un ¨ ¡Estúpido! ¨ por parte de él, pero el sueño la había atrapado de veras y no pudo resistir despierta. Roy se acomodó al lado de ella dispuesto a pedirle disculpas por su comentario cuando despertara.

El tren partió y una figura lo observó alejarse en el horizonte. Sonrió malignamente.

-Perfecto, es hora que comenzar el caos de la creación…-

-------

Jean Havoc caminaba tranquilamente hacia los cuarteles centrales. Para el era un día normal, hoy planeaba probar de nuevo con la chica de la florería a ver si lograba conseguir una cita.

Llegando a los cuarteles le sorprendió escuchar la sirena de emergencia, gritos y disparos de los oficiales. Al llegar a la entrada dos soldados lo agarraron por sorpresa y lo tiraron al suelo.

-Señor! Queda detenido bajo el cargo de rebelión contra el Estado-

-¡Pero que diablos…!- Havoc miro hacia los costados. En la misma situación que él, contra el suelo, se encontraban Breda, Farman y Fury. Finalmente, al salir de la sorpresa, encontró su voz

-¡Que alguien me explique que esta pasando acá!-

Un oficial de menor rango se acerco a ellos

-Lo siento señor, están acusados de conspirar junto con el coronel Mustang y la teniente Hawkeye contra el Estado, y por intento de asesinato de un oficial superior y de miembros del parlamento-

La voz que había recuperado la perdió nuevamente. ¨ _Pero que cuernos esta diciendo, de que conspiración habla…_ ¨. Sus pensamientos fueron contados por una fuerte explosión. Medio edificio estaba en llamas, ahí fue cuando los vio. El mismísimo coronel Mustang y al teniente Hawkeye saltaron por una ventana, mientras disparaban y quemaban a un grupo de soldados.

- ¡Ahí están!- Gritó un oficial y enseguida comenzó la casería.

Los perseguidores no llegaron muy lejos, otra explosión los detuvo, y cuando el humo se disipó ambos habían desaparecido.

Los militares que todavía se mantenían en pie levantaron a los cuatro soldados acusados, que permanecían en shock y los entraron una parte del edificio que se encontraba intacta. Al volver en si, solo pudieron dedicarse miradas furtivas, tratando de convencerse mutuamente que lo que acababan de ver era real.

No muy lejos de allí la observante silenciosa dedicó una sarcástica sonrisa a la situación

-Parece que mi hermanita ha decidido divertirse un rato después de todo…-

------

Ajenos a todo esto, Roy y Riza dormían tranquilamente en el vagón del tren. Él luego de quedarse despierto un rato para ver si lograba disculparse con ella, también fue vencido por el sueño. Sus caras reflejaban únicamente paz, ninguna de ellas mostraba la preocupación que tenían sobre la oscura misión al Este, ni siquiera el sentimiento de duda que tenían ahora el uno del otro. Únicamente paz… que no duraría por mucho.

* * *

Bueno, que opinan, les gustó este Cáp? 

¿Qué será lo que esta pasando en Central?

¿Quiénes son esas dos figuras observantes que se dedican a causar el caos o reírse de la desgracia ajena? O.ó

Solo yo lo sé muaajajjajajajaja, si quieren saber, sigan leyendo, sino… igual sigan leyendo XD

Mucha suerte!

Riza


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviwes, como verán trato de continuar seguido el fic.

Una aclaración! Estoy mezclando un poco la historia del anime con el manga, ósea es después de Conqueror of Shambala, pero también meto algunas cosas de los últimos caps del manga como notaran los que lo leyeron.

No lo retraso más.

Diclamer: Fma no me pertenece, sino estaría durmiendo pacíficamente sin preocuparme por si se mueran Roy o Riza en el manga ¬ ¬

* * *

El ser perfecto. 

Cáp. 3

El viaje que había retrasado por la fuerte lluvia. Roy se despertó con el fuerte golpeteo de las gotas contra la ventana. Riza seguía durmiendo, se quedó observándola por un largo rato.

- ¨ _No tendría que haberla dejado venir, no puedo darme el lujo de perder a la única persona que me queda ahora…no como pasó con Hughes… duerme tan profundamente, desearía tener esa tranquilidad…desearía tenerla a ella…otra ves me voy por las ramas, esto no puede llegar a ocurrir nunca, es demasiado peligroso para los dos… _ ¨-

Siguió ensimismado en sus pensamientos por un largo rato.

Despertó sobresaltada, no comprendía muy bien donde estaba. El tren frenó de golpe, sintió la caída y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó. Alguien la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si.

- Taisa…-

Se encontraban ahora en una posición bastante comprometedora, ella se encontraba sentada en las piernas del él, sus caras solo a unos pocos centímetros.

-¨ _Esto no esta bien… pero no puedo resistir el impulso de besarla…pero si se enoja?... no puedo arriesgarme a perder el otro ojo_ ¨ -

-Señor ya puede soltarme-

Salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba agarrando a la teniente por a cintura.

- Ejem… yo… disculpa-

Luego de acomodarse Riza seguía ruborizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero por la oscuridad del lugar el coronel no lo notó.

-Que pasó? –

-El tren se detuvo-

-No me diga- La teniente respondió con sarcasmo

Mustang estaba a punto de responderle cuando escucharon las puertas abrirse del tren.

- Están seguros que este es el tren?-

- Si los vieron tomar este-

Un grupo de soldados entró al vagón.

- Allí están!-

Rodearon rápidamente apuntando con sus armas al coronel y a la teniente, estos llevaron sus manos a la cabeza sin comprender lo que ocurría.

- Están acusados de rebelión contra el Estado, intento de asesinato de miembros del Parlamento y oficiales superiores, y destrucción parcial de los cuarteles centrales-

- Pero que diablos…- Mustang ya había pensado que Hakuro podría llegar a hacer algo así, pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto.

- Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso, estuvimos viajando toda la mañana…-

- Cállese! No tiene derecho a hablar! – Le gritó un oficial de menor rango, quien se aprovechó de la situación de poder en la que se encontraba ahora.

Esto a Roy no le cayó nada bien, bajo su mano hacia uno de sus bolsillos donde guardaba los guantes. Viendo esto, uno de los soldados que le apuntaba a la cabeza destrabó el seguro del arma.

CLICK

- No te atrevas-

Riza había sacado su pistola y le estaba apuntando al oficial, quien se quedó sorprendido por la rapidez con la que sacó el arma. Inmediatamente el resto del grupo sacó las trabas de los rifles.

- Cálmate Hawkeye, será mejor que no nos opongamos ¨ _por ahora_ ¨-

Uno de ellos bajo el arma, se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la tomó por la barbilla.

- Así es preciosa, es mejor que le hagas caso a tu coronel, y lo mejor de todo es que no nos dieron una fecha límite para entregarlos, así que nos divertiremos contigo un rato-

A Roy de hirvió la sangre por ese comentario, sin pensarlo se lanzó arriba del sujeto dispuesto a partirle la boca a golpes.

-Taisa! –

Cuando todos estaban dispuestos a atrapar a Mustang se oyó un grito. Uno de ellos había sido derribado por lo que parecía ser un lobo de tamaño descomunal. Entraron más de esas criaturas al tren matando a todos los solados. Roy y Riza se habían refugiado bajo un asiento, los dos preparados para atacar, pero parecía ser que las criaturas los ignoraban.

Cuando terminó la masacre oyeron unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo del tren.

- Parece que ya te has olvidado de mi, hermanita, ya ni reconoces mis técnicas de ataque ni mis quimeras-

Salieron de debajo del asiento para encontrarse con una mujer rubia de pelo corto por los hombros y ojos negros. Llevaba puesta una capa con capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo, alrededor de ella se juntaron todas sus quimeras. Riza por fin habló

- Anna, que estas haciendo acá?-

- A mi también me da gusto verte Riza-

Mustang no comprendía nada, de donde había salido esa mujer?

- Alguien me puede explicar…-

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego, gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita luego de la muerte de nuestro padre, pero podría decirse que solo lo hiciste por el secreto de la familia… -

Roy no supo que responder a esto, después de todo tenía razón, pero el nunca tuvo la intención de aprovecharse de Riza.

- Ya déjalo en paz Anna, él por lo menos estuvo a mi lado y no huyó para asesinar gente por dinero como tú –

- Pero se unió a los militares y asesinó gente sin motivo alguno, al igual que lo hiciste tú, no creas que somos tan diferentes…-

----Flashback---

Llovía a cantaros. Sentada solitariamente en el sillón frente a la chimenea seguía sin poder salir del shock. Su padre había muerto hace una semana, fue tan repentino que todavía no podía asimilarlo. Su madre había muerto hace ya varios años, Roy había abandonado la casa luego de haber pasado su examen de alquimista nacional para unirse a los militares. Su abuelo también trabajaba para ellos en Central, por lo tanto no podía ir a visitarlos casi nunca, y ahora esto. Que iba a ser de su vida? no podía quedarse sola, era muy peligroso, con el secreto que ella llevaba. Se sobresalto al escuchar unos pasos detrás.

- Así que finalmente murió-

- Anna!-

Era su hermana mayor, había huido de casa luego de discutir con su padre sobre sus investigaciones. Después de eso no regresó, y lo último que supieron de ella fue que se había transformado en una asesina a sueldo luego de perfeccionar su técnica de crear quimeras.

- Pensé que no iba a ocurrir nunca-

- No hable así! El era…el era nuestro padre! –

- Si, era nuestro padre el desquiciado alquimista que nunca se molestó en criarnos, ni siquiera en enseñarnos alquimia. Tuve que aprender por mi misma-

- No…no tienes derecho a aparecer así nomás y…-

Anna por una vez mostró un poco de preocupación por su hermana menor.

- Que querías que hiciera? Ahora solo quedamos nosotras dos en la familia, quiero saber que vas a hacer de tu vida. Vine a ofrecerte de trabajar con migo –

- Eso nunca! No quiero matar gente por dinero!-

- Por que te preocupas? Son solo humanos inferiores a nosotras, nosotras sí tenemos el verdadero poder… poder del cuál, según he escuchado, entregaste parte al aprendiz de nuestro padre. Como se atreve a usurpar los secretos de nuestra familia ese humano! –

- No hables así de Roy, el no se aprovechó de nadie, yo decidí mostrarle el tatuaje del fuego. Aparte vos también sos humana en parte! –

Anna la penetro con la mirada.

- Mmmm, tenés razón, aunque deteste admitirlo en parte lo soy. Pero eso no importa ahora, por lo visto tenés sentimientos hacia ese perro de los militares, ya te lo digo, esa relación no te va a llevar a ningún lado. Por otro lado, como estas segura que de él no va a usar ese poder para matar gente también? Ya te lo dije, es un perro de los militares –

Riza miró hacia abajo

- No, él no es así… no tengo otra opción…voy a unirme a los militares –

- Que! –

Anna se quedó mirándola perpleja, tanto podía rebajarse? Riza le sostuvo la mirada.

- Voy a unirme a los militares, es la única opción que tengo para asegurarme de que no utilice mal el poder del fuego, y la única forma que tengo de estar cerca de él -

- Jajajaja, vaya si eres contradictoria, como se nota que no conoces a los militares. Bueno, no me voy a interponer en tus decisiones, pero nunca esperes ayuda de mi parte-

- Nunca lo hice-

Dedicándole su característica sonrisa sarcástica, Anna se dio la vuelta y abandonó la casa.

---Fin del Flashback ---

Riza se quedó mirando a su hermana por largo tiempo, hasta que al fin habló.

- Bueno, si mal no recuerdo dijiste aquella noche que nunca esperara tu ayuda, a que debo ahora esta muestra de solidaridad?-

- Pensé que de una vez por todas habías decidido que los militares eran una basura y querías armar un poco de caos en Central, pero por sus caras puedo decir que ninguno de los dos esta enterado de nada -

- Que es lo que está pasando en Central?– preguntó Roy metiéndose por fin en la conversación.

Antes de que recibiera respuesta, oyeron los gritos de un nuevo grupo de soldados que se acercaba al tren.

-No es lugar ni momento para hablar de esto, tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro, síganme –

Anna saltó por una de las ventanas del tren, seguida de sus lobos. Roy dirigió una mirada dubitativa a Riza, no muy seguro de que hacer.

- No tenemos otra opción Taisa-

El asintió y ambos pasaron por la ventana siguiendo a la rubia y a sus quimeras. Si querían saber lo que estaba pasando esa era la única manera…

* * *

Woooow, este cáp me salió laaaargo, tengo sueño, lo cubo y me voy a dormir kyuuuu, espero que les haya gustado 

Otra aclaración, que nose si puse, el tatuaje del que hablan es uno que tiene Riza en la espalda, es el tatuaje del circulo alquímico de fuego. Como dije antes, esto pertenece al manga.

Bueno, ahora si me voy a dormir

Mucha suerte!

Riza


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, antes de empezar quería agradecer a los que me dejaron reviwes hasta ahora: motoko asakura, Hatshepsuth, the princess of the dark, beautifly92 y Hohenheim mx. A todos ellos gracias por leer mi fic, y a los que leen pero no dejan reviwes gracias también!

Respondiendo a la pregunta que me hizo beautifly92, leí hasta el cáp 59 del manga, no explican mucho que es el tatuaje ni de donde cuerno salió ni nada, ya que ahora están haciendo puro flashback de Ishbal. No se que exactamente es el tatuaje ni para que sirve ni nada, solo se que es el círculo alquímico de fuego, puedo suponer que fue utilizado por que esta medio borroneado, pero sólo lo tomé como idea para hacer este fic. No se como Arakawa sensei lo utilizará y me esta carcomiendo la cabeza, pero bueh, para eso esta este fic, para descargarme XD

Disclamer: Fma no me pertenece, sino no me rompería el coco tratando de ver que cuernos es ese tatuaje!

* * *

El ser perfecto. 

Cáp. 4

En su oficina el general Hakuro rugía de furia.

- Como que no lograron atraparlos? –

Un soldado medio moribundo se encontraba frente a el.

- No señor, parece que tienen ayuda de otro alquimista –

- No me importa! Son soldados bien entrenados, un alquimista no tiene por qué preocuparlos! La próxima vez quiero que maten al coronel y me traigan a la teniente -

- Pero señor…ambos tienen sentencia de muerte…-

- Esta cuestionando mis decisiones oficial?- contestó el general

- N- no señor! –

- Bien, que esta esperando! Tienen que reanudar la búsqueda! –

- Señor, si señor! –

A pesar de su condición el soldado salió corriendo de la oficina. Luego de cerrarse la puerta una mujer de cabellos negros que había pasado desapercibida habló.

- Pensé que los militares eran mas competentes, no los pueden atrapar? Son solo unos inútiles esto humanos. Pero esta bien, no esperaba que fuera fácil conseguir los ingredientes de la creación, por lo menos ahora ellas dos están juntas, creo que eso puede facilitar un poco la tarea –

Se levantó y antes de abandonar la oficina se dirigió al general.

- Más te vale que te encargues de que los encuentren, sino correrás el mismo destino de mis otras creaciones fallidas.-

- Si ama-

----------

Caminaban rápidamente detrás de la manada de lobos. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra, estaban tan absortos en si mismos tratando de entender que estaba pasando que ni se fijaban por donde iban.

Anna los estaba llevando por un bosque, alejándose lo más posible de los caminos. Miró para atrás

- Van muy lento –

Ambos levantaron la cabeza y la miraron. Riza puso cara de ¨ No fastidies ¨

- Buen, bueno, no tienen por qué ponerme esas caras, se que están cansados, pero esto se puede solucionar fácilmente. –

Chasqueó los dedos.

- Pero que!…- Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo. Un par de quimeras los habían levantado y ahora los llevaban a cada uno arriba de sus lomos. Anna también se subió arriba de una de ellas y estas comenzaron a correr.

- Anna, no nos estarás llevando a donde creo que vamos, verdad? – Preguntó Riza recordando el camino que estaban siguiendo por el bosque.

- A donde parece sino? Es el único lugar seguro por ahora, además tenemos que asegurarnos de que las tumbas están intactas –

- A donde estamos yendo? -

Roy seguía sin entender nada de lo que hablaban las dos hermanas, a eso se sumaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no caer de ese lobo súper crecido. Al ver que ninguna de las dos le contestaba se mosqueó un poco, pero decidió preocuparse mejor por su seguridad durante el viaje.

Llegaron a un claro y Anna ordenó a los lobos que pararan, estos lo hicieron lanzando por el aire a Riza y a Roy.

- Podrías tener un poco mas de delicadeza! – Le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Hay! Que tiernos, hablan a coro- dijo con sarcasmo – No sean llorones, los hice detenerse por ustedes, todavía falta medio camino, pero de nada sirve si se van a estar cayendo cada dos por tres de los lobos-

- Muchas gracias! – contestó Riza con el mismo tono con el que hablaba la alquimista.

Las quimeras habían dejado a Anna y se habían juntado en círculo alrededor de un grupo de leños al cual observaban expectantes.

- No sean tontos muchachos, el fuego no va a aparecer así nomás –

- Pero señora, tenemos hambre – dijo uno de ellos.

- Esas cosas hablan? Hermana, cuando aprendiste a hacer eso? –

- Hey! No son cosas, trátalas con respeto que tienen sentimientos. –

- Son como las que hacia ese bastardo de Tucker – Comentó Roy con cierto dejo de desdén recordando a ese alquimista que había utilizado a su familia como experimento.

- Tucker? Ese imbecil? Naaaa, mis muchachos no se comparan a los de ese incompetente, los míos como dije antes tienen sentimientos, un alma y un cerebro nuevo –

- Pero como lograste eso?- Preguntó él sorprendido

- Ese es un secreto que guardaré muy bien, ya sabes demasiados secretos de nuestra familia como para que te diga más –

- … -

Ella seguía tirándole golpes mentales a los cuales no podía responder. En ese momento uno de sus ¨ muchachos ¨ aulló nuevamente.

- Señora, tenemos hambre – dijo con carita de cachorro hambriento, mojado y abandonado. Pronto todos se unieron a ese lamento.

- No me pongan esa cara, y desde cuando comen la carne cocida? -

- No es eso señora, usted sabe muy bien que hasta que usted no come nosotros tampoco –

- Bueno, bueno, dejen de mirar con cara de estúpidos a esas ramas, que no se van a prender solas. Dejen que el noviecito de mi hermana prenda el fuego -

Los aludidos se sorprendieron y bajaron la cabeza sonrojándose, aunque ninguno notó que otro reaccionaba igual.

- He-hermana nosotros no…- Riza comenzó a hablar sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

- A, no? Con lo decidida que estabas hermanita, supuse que a estas alturas ya deberían estar casados -

Roy levantó la cabeza ¨ _¿Porqué nunca entiendo de lo que están hablando? Dijo ´ decidida ´_…_no será que Riza esta… no, no puede ser _ ¨

- Anna! –

- Que! Eso fue lo que me dijiste aquella noche -

Roy seguía perplejo, pero muy dentro suyo nació una esperanza, se dio cuenta de que el estaba enamorado de Riza, y podría llegar a ser que ella también? Debía dejarse llevar por lo que decía Anna? No podía ver la expresión de la teniente en la oscuridad, cosa que lamentó.

- Bueno, no es tiempo para estas tonterías, a ver, chico flama, enciende la fogata así podemos comer –

- S-Si-

No le gustó mucho recibir órdenes de esa manera, pero en ese momento no le importó demasiado, ahora, lo que le importaba era Riza. Ella se había sentado junto con los lobos y se encontraba acariciando el lomo de uno de ellos, con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Sopló una ráfaga de viento, que le recordó que todavía estaban en invierno a pesar de que ya no nevaba, sacando uno de sus guantes, chasqueó los dedos y encendió el fuego.

- Muy bien, ahora si muchachos, traigan la carne, y no se coman todo! Dejen algo para nosotros.-

Un par de ellos se levantaron y se internaron en el bosque, volvieron después de unos minutos trayendo dos ciervos y un jabalí muertos.

Lugo de despellejarlos y sacarle todas las tripas Anna les lanzó los dos ciervos a los lobos y clavó el jabalí en una estaca cerca del fuego para que se asara. El lobo que estaba con Riza pidió disculpas y se unió a sus compañeros en el festín. Ella siguió absorta en sus pensamientos mirando el fuego.

- No es la mejor comida, pero después te un tiempo te acostumbras – dijo la hermana mayor cortando tres trozos del jabalí y repartiéndolos entre ellos.

Viendo que ninguno contestaba se dispuso a comer sin prestarles atención, después de todo las discusiones de pareja nunca le importaron.

Roy estaba preocupado por Riza, ella no había levantado la mirada una sola vez luego del comentario de su hermana. Se preguntaba que estaría pasando por su cabeza ahora, y se reprendió por no poder hacer nada para sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba.

Finalmente comieron en silencio los tres y luego se acostaron cerca del fuego junto con la manada, que ahora reposaba feliz, panza para arriba, después de atiborrarse con carne.

Le costó conciliar el sueño, todo por el comentario que se le ´ había escapado ´ a su hermana. ¨ _Qué voy a hacer, ahora él lo sabe… en otras circunstancias estaría más relajada sabiendo que él conoce mis sentimientos, pero todo es muy diferente, todo se volvió peligroso, no puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimiento, esto podría causar la muerte de ambos, ahora que me persiguen por mi poder… _¨. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se hundió por fin en un sueño intranquilo lleno dudas.

Al otro día se levantaron y siguieron la marcha por el bosque. Según una de las quimeras que había ido a explorar, sus perseguidores no se hallaban lejos, pero todavía les llevaban una pequeña ventaja que podrían aprovechar si se apuraban. Esta vez ninguno de los dos profirió queja alguna cuando los lobos los llevaron nuevamente en sus lomos, solo se concentraron en mantener el equilibrio.

Al término del día llegaron al final del bosque, donde se abría un extenso campo y a lo lejos se podía ver una vieja mansión.

- Hemos llegado- dijo Anna, bajándose del lomo de la bestia y caminando por el campo en dirección al edificio, Riza siguió su ejemplo. Roy recordó con un flash donde se encontraban. Estaban en la vieja mansión de los Hawkeye, donde años antes había estudiado alquimia.

Las siguió caminando lentamente, recordando paso a paso esos tiempos cuando aún era inocente. En ese entonces creía que uniéndose a los militares iba a poder ayudar a la gente…luego, en Ishbal, la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre él, despertándolo y haciéndole ver el error que había cometido. Por eso había tratado de enmendar el daño que había causado tratando de cambiar la nación, aspirando al puesto de Fhurer, pero al final también había fallado en eso. Ahora esas memorias se encontraban lejos, como su todo hubiese sido un sueño lejano del cual recordaba de a pedazos.

- ¨ _Pero siguen sin explicarme… en qué están pensando? Este es uno de los primeros lugares donde nos buscaran ¨ -_

Con ese pensamiento inquietante llegó a la puerta de la abandonada mansión, donde lo esperaban las dos hermanas para entrar…

* * *

Bieeeen, acá termina otro cáp que espero que les haya gustado n.n 


	5. Chapter 5

Holas! Como les va? Aaah, yo estoy feliz, estuve enferma durante un tiempo, pero ahora me recuperé y estoy feliiiz nOn. No voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como lo estaba haciendo antes, ya que como ahora me recuperé no tengo tanto tiempo libre, tengo que volver a clases ¬.¬

Bueno, acá les dejo el cap.

Disclamer: Fma no me pertenece por que sino ya no estaría en la escuela y tendría mucho tiempo libre para continuarlo, por lo tanto saldría más rápido xD

* * *

El ser perfecto Cáp. 5

Los tres se encontraban frente a la gran puerta de madera, pero esta no parecía una puerta. En realidad era un gran bloque de madera con un circulo de transmutación tallazo en el.

- Nunca antes había visto un círculo así…esto no estaba así antes - dijo Roy más para él que para las hermanas.

- Eso es por que cuando Riza se fue de aquí, me encargué de sellar la mansión para que nadie pudiera entrar… y parece que todavía sigue siendo así – dijo Anna conforme con si misma.

- Pero por qué tanta precaución? – preguntó Mustang

- Ya lo veras… bien, hermana tenemos que abrir esto. Chico flama, vamos a necesitar que nos respaldes, luego de abrir la puerta vamos a quedar sin energía por unos minutos, muchachos, ustedes también ayuden! -

- Si señora! – dijeron todas las quimeras al unísono.

Ambas hermanas apoyaron sus manos sobre el círculo de la puerta y los círculos que poseían las dos en la espalda reaccionaron y comenzaron a brillar.

El bloque de madera comenzó a dividirse lentamente en dos. En el instante en que se abrió completamente las dos se desvanecieron. Roy saliendo de la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Riza hacer alquimia, se lanzó para atraparla antes de que esta cayera y se golpease contra el suelo, mientras los lobos hacían lo propio con Anna.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía medio borroso. Cuando al fin pudo enfocar la mirada se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de su propia casa. Estaba acostada en el mismo sillón en que se encontraba aquella noche en la que tomó la decisión de unirse a los militares. Sintió un aroma familiar, se miró. Abrigándola se encontraba la campera de su Coronel, la chimenea emanaba un calor que la relajaba. Se acurrucó más bajo la campera, por lo menos se podía dar el lujo de disfrutar aquel momento. Repentinamente se sintió observada, giró la cabeza y ahí estaba él sentado a un lado de ella.

- ¿Cómo te sentís?- dijo con cara de preocupación.

- Bien Taisa, solo fue un desmayo-

- Es Roy –

- Eh?-

- Que mi nombre es Roy, ya lo sabes de sobra Riza -

Se miraron mutuamente durante un largo rato, tratando de comprender lo que el otro pensaba, buscando esa pequeña esperanza de saber que los dos sentían. Sin darse sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta quedar a unos milímetros, podían sentir la respiración cálida del otro

- Aja! Yo sabía que algo pasaba acá! –

Ambos saltaron literalmente, detrás de ellos se encontraba Anna mirándolos con cara divertida.

- Aaaaaah, como me encanta interrumpir estos momentos jejeje –

Riza la atravesó con la mirada. Estaba sonrojada, pensaba en lo que podría haber llegado a pasar si Anna no interrumpía y Roy no podía creer su mala suerte.

- Bueno, bueno hermanita, ya tendrán otros momentos para besarse, si es que salimos con vida de esto –

- Ahora si, podrían hacerme el favor de explicarme que esta pasando? – dijo el alquimista volviendo a la realidad.

- Yo tampoco entiendo mucho de esto, será mejor que nos cuentes lo que sabes Anna – dijo Riza también volviendo en sí.

- Yo creo que sabes bastante más de lo que piensas o dices hermana, o por lo menos lo supones- dijo la mayor arrojando un diario sobre la mesa frente al sillón. El coronel y la teniente se asomaron para ver. En primera plana sen encontraban ellos dos, de bajo un cartel de ¨ se busca ¨.

- Según el articulo ustedes dos volaron medio cuartel, buscando a sus superiores y luego de tratar se asesinarlos se dieron a la fuga. Hay testigos y todo. Los buscan vivos o muertos –

- Pero como puede ser? Estuvimos viajando toda esa mañana – dijo Riza

- Si pero al ser ¨ una misión secreta ¨ la que nos encomendaron no tenemos testigos. Hablando de testigos, no pueden estar mintiendo sobre eso, con semejante escándalo que se armó si explotó medio cuartel…- comentó Roy

- Mis lobos investigaron y descubrieron a un par de quimeras huyendo del lugar, y adivinen, eran iguales a ustedes –

Los dos abrieron grande los ojos.

- Pero eso es imposible… no se puede crear quimeras idénticas a los humanos, esos serían… homúnculos – dijo Roy

- Nop, te equivocas, estas eran quimeras por que no tenían cerebro, no podían hablar, Riza, todavía no se te ocurre quien fue la causante de todo esto?-

- No estarás hablando de Eli, o si?- dijo sorprendida

- Exactamente, quien más sino? Elizabeth es la causante de todo esto, mis lobos siguieron a sus quimeras y la vieron. -

- No puede ser…-

- Otra ves están hablando de cosas que no entiendo, quien es Elizabeth? -

- Elizabeth – explicó Riza – es nuestra media hermana, es hija de nuestra madre, antes de que conociera a papá. Ella nunca nos quiso, por que no era como nosotros.-

- Cuando mamá se unió a papá- continuó Anna – recibió parte del poder que luego quedó dividido entre nosotros cuatro. Eli nos tuvo envidia siempre, aparte le echaba la culpa a nuestro padre de la muerte del suyo. Un día escapó de casa y nunca supimos que pasó con ella.

- Bien, ahora entiendo esa parte, pero ¿qué es eso del poder del que tanto hablan ustedes? -

- Creo que deberíamos mostrárselo – dijo Riza decidida –no lo podemos seguir ocultando por más tiempo-

- De todas formas el ya te vio el tatuaje, y aunque dijera que no, no me harías caso – le respondió Anna resignada.

- Vamos –

Las dos hermanas se levantaron y caminaron por uno de los pasillos de la gran mansión seguidas de Roy. Llegaron al final donde no más que una pared sólida. Anna toco la pared y nuevamente el círculo de su espalda brillo y abrió una puerta en aquel lugar. Siguieron por un túnel iluminado por antorchas hasta llegar a una puerta de hierro. Al abrirla y entrar se quedó asombrado.

Era una habitación enorme. Por todos lados había cajones de cristal y dentro de ellos cuerpos. En el fondo, sobre un altar, se encontraba una piedra roja de gran tamaño. Los dos últimos cajones se encontraban brillando intensamente.

- Pero que dem...- dijo Mustang

- Este es el secreto de nuestra familia- explicó Anna- Hace mucho tiempo, existió un ser que reunía todos los poderes básicos de la tierra, osea agua, aire fuego y tierra. Se lo llamó El ser Perfecto. Pero este se dio cuenta de que no podía controlarse y decidió dividir su poder. Para eso se unió a una humana y logró su objetivo. Nuestra familia desciende de esta pareja. Al morir cada miembro, es guardado en uno de estos sajones de cristal. Su poder se va pasando al los últimos miembros que van quedando de la familia, así cuando estos mueren el poder es transmitido a esa piedra roja y de ahí lo toman los sobrevivientes que siguen la cadena al tener hijos. Pero lo que Eli no sabe es que este poder no se puede volver a juntar en ningún ser, ya que ha crecido durante el tiempo y si se llega a reunir nuevamente, podría desatar el fin del mundo y la vuelta al caos de la creación.

-…- Roy se quedó sin habla, de tal magnitud era el problema en el que se encontraban metidos ahora…

- Bueno, tenemos que evitar que Elizabeth nos atrape y agarre el cuerpo de nuestros padres, esa es la razón por la cual vinimos hasta acá – terminó – bueno, es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar-

Tomaron el mismo camino de regreso. Las hermanas tomaron cada una su habitación de cuando vivían ahí y Roy se quedó en una continua a la de Riza.

De nuevo le estaba costando dormirse. Se levantó y caminó hacia el balcón donde observó la luna llena y se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. Si tuvo una oportunidad con Roy estaba segura de que ya la había perdido.

- ¨ Ahora debe pensar que soy un monstruo o una cosa así… después de todo yo decidí mostrarle. Desde el principio confié en el, y lo seguiré haciendo… no puedo permitir que salga lastimado por todo esto, no me lo perdonaría nunca… por que lo amo ¨-

No se dio cuenta de que una figura entraba a su cuarto y avanzaba sigilosamente detrás de ella hasta que sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura. Al principio se sobresaltó, pero después se fue entregando a esa sensación confortable. Finalmente habló

- Roy, por que?...-

- Quieres saber por que hago esto? Es por que eres hermosa, siempre supe que eras perfecta y ahora entiendo por que, siempre estuviste a mi lado apoyándome y nunca me di cuenta hasta hoy. Es por que te amo Riza y no dejaré que nada malo te pase, lo prometo –

Sintió que se desarmaba en sus brazos, lentamente giró para encontrar esos ojos negros que le rogaban por una respuesta. Sin hacerlos esperar más juntó sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso. Todavía no podía creer que él sintiera lo mismo por ella y él se encontraba en la misma situación. Poco a poco ese beso se fue transformando en uno más acalorado. Retrocedieron hacia el cuarto donde Roy recostó suavemente a Riza en su cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Deslizó suavemente sus manos por su cabello mientras ella se entregaba a sus caricias. Lentamente comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y a recorrer las líneas del tatuaje en su espalda como aquella noche en la que se lo había enseñado por primera vez y él había hecho lo mismo, pero claro, con una intención diferente. Sentía que le debía la vida a Riza por haberle mostrado eso. Ella deseaba seguir disfrutando de este momento por siempre, pero dándose cuenta para donde iban decidió frenar a Roy. Este la miró con cara entre confundida y temerosa de haber hecho algo que la molestara.

- No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo, es solo que si nos unimos ahora terminaría pasándote parte del poder. Eso te pondría en peligro y no quiero… -

- Por ti correría cualquier peligro Riza, pero nunca haría nada que tu no quieras-

Ambos se miraron comprendiéndose finalmente el uno al otro, olvidándose momentáneamente de todo lo que les preocupaba. Así se quedaron dormidos, los ojos de uno sobre los del otro y viceversa. Mañana sería otro día, pero mientras tanto la noche resguardó a esto dos amantes que por fin se había encontrado, la luna iluminando sus cuerpos y tornándolos en un plateado fantasioso como sus sueños…

* * *

Bieeeen, acá esta el cáp 4…. Finalmente escribí Royai! nOn, ya tenía ganas xD, pero como verán no llegué al lemmon, primero por que no les conviene a ellos xD y después por que como dije antes no tengo ni la edad y no cabría como escribirlo jejejeje

Bueno, espero que este cáp les haya gustado n.n

Mucha suerte!

Riza


	6. Chapter 6

Holas gente que lee mi fic! nOn como han estado? Disculpen que no actualicé mas rápido, es que no tuve tiempo TT.TT. Pero ahora que terminé este trimestre escolar podré continuar con el fic. No se preocupen que las ideas no se me van a acabar, ya se como va a terminar este fic y tengo planeada ya una secuela XD

Disclamer: FMA no me pertenece, sino no tendría que escribir fics cursis royai para consolarme por que TODO sería royai xD

* * *

El ser Perfecto 

Cáp. 6

Los rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar la habitación lentamente. El lugar era amplio, las paredes eran de un color blanco puro, que gracias a los matices de la mañana se transformaba en dorado. Contra una de ellas se encontraba la cama matrimonial donde una figura dormía tranquilamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente, desperezándose se sentó. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su rostro, miró para ambos lados y sonrió amargamente.

-¨ solo fue un sueño ¨ - pensó

Cuando se comenzaba a acostumbrar a ese pensamiento deprimente sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban por atrás como la noche anterior.

- ¿Pensaste que me había ido? – dijo Roy

- No, pero estaba haciéndome a la idea de que había sido un lindo sueño-

- Perdón, me fui a dar un baño, por cierto, linda casa. –

Se quedaron así un largo rato, sabían que si se levantaban iban a tener que enfrentar a la pesada de Anna. Justo cuando se habían acomodado para dormir un rato más se escuchó un estruendo fuerte por toda la casa.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Roy exaltado

- No lo sé, sonó como la puerta de entrada –

Se rápidamente se levantaron y cambiaron, salieron del cuarto cautelosamente sosteniendo sus armas delante de ellos. Caminaron por un de los pasillos que estaba a oscuras, casi llegando al final sintieron que se abría una pared y algo los arrastraba hacia adentro. Estaban en uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos de la casa. Allí se encontraba Anna y sus quimeras quienes los habían entrado al lugar.

- Que esta pasando!- preguntó Riza

- Finalmente parece que Eli decidió venir a buscar los ingredientes para su creación – dijo Anna con una diversión que no iba con el momento que estaban pasando mientras comenzaban a correr por el pasillo – por cierto, si van a hacer eso que ustedes saben…no griten tanto –

Roy y Riza pararon en seco y se sonrojaron. Riza saltó enseguida para callar los comentarios de su hermana.

- Anna, nosotros no hicimos nada! – Gritó, y acercó peligrosamente su mano al arma que llevaba sujeta en la liga de la pierna.

- Jajaja, perdón hermanita, no lo puedo evitar, sos tan molestable! Ya se que ustedes no hicieron nada, no nos conviene que se agregue más gente al grupo de ¨ ingredientes ¨ -

- Eso mismo dijo ella – comentó Roy distraídamente

- Aja! Entonces si estuvieron a punto de hacerlo! –

- Anna! – Riza volvía a preparar la pistola

- Jejeje, es un chiste! Es un chiste! –

- Pero, si sabes lo que dijimos y lo que no…eso quiere decir que estuviste espiando – Roy miró a la hermana mayor sospechosamente.

- Y bueno! Que querías que hiciera! Si de repente llega un extraño con tu hermana menor…-

Dejaron esa interesante conversación cuando llegaron a la puerta del gran cuarto donde estaba guardado parte del poder. Escuchaban ruidos dentro, como si estuvieran revolviendo el lugar. Los tres prepararon sus armas y entraron precipitadamente.

El lugar era un desastre todos los cajones de cristal estaba rotos menos los dos últimos que seguían intactos, brillando e iluminando el cuarto. Entraron cautelosamente y se dividieron para inspeccionar el cuarto. Riza se alejo hacia donde estaban los cuerpos brillando. Al llegar al último de ellos vio una figura que se escondía detrás de una columna, sacando el seguro de su arma, avanzó hacia ella. Justo cuando estaba por ver quien o mejor dicho que era lo que estaba allí, de detrás de la columna salió una mano enguantada y chasqueó los dedos…

Roy se encontraba examinando una de las partes laterales del cuarto cuando escuchó la explosión

- No puede ser… eso sonó a….- reconociendo el sonido, salió corriendo. Llegó hasta la parte frontal y se paró en seco. Allí estaba el mismo con guantes y todo lanzando estallidos de fuego hacia uno de los cajones. De repente vio como Riza aparecía caminando tranquilamente en medio de los estallidos, e inmediatamente se lanzó para cubrirla. Cayeron los dos al suelo.

- Riza, estas bien?-

Esta no respondió, sino que sacó su pistola y apunto directamente a la frente de Roy.

- Taisa, cuidado! -

La verdadera teniente apareció corriendo y disparó hacia la falsa. La quimera retrocedió hasta quedar al lado del falso coronel. Este había logrado romper los cajones y ahora tenía los cuerpos de los padres de Riza cargados sobre sus hombros.

- ¨ M_aldición, estamos en desventaja, no entiendo como esas quimeras pueden hacer alquimia_ ¨-

Los dobles se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando Roy y Riza se lanzaron hacia ellos para impedir que se llevaran los cuerpos una de las puertas se abrió y por ella entraron más quimeras, eran alrededor de quinientas. Los rodearon cerrándoles el paso. En la puerta vieron como dos de los lobos de Anna eran quemados hasta la muerte por el Roy falso quien luego desapareció. Las quimeras siguieron encerrándolos hasta que los juntaron con la hermana mayor y la manada.

- No llevamos las de ganar que digamos – dijo esta

La pareja ni se digno en contestarle, estaban lo suficientemente preocupados por sus vidas como para hacer caso a los sarcasmos.

- Esta bien, ya interpreté su silencio muchachos, tenemos que salir de acá, ya casi no me queda energía para hacer alquimia y mis lobos están heridos.-

- Pero como vamos a hacer eso?- preguntó Roy mandando a volar un par que quimeras, el también se estaba quedando sin energía, eran demasiadas y cada ves entraban más.

- Si mal no recuerdo había un túnel que conectaba Central con la mansión, nunca entendí por que lo habían hecho, pero creo que nos sería útil ahora –

Dijo Riza matando a un par de quimeras de un solo tiro.

- Estas en lo cierto hermanita, el túnel esta justo debajo de la piedra donde solía acumularse el poder, tenemos que llegar allá –

Los tres buscaron el lugar, estaba lejos y tenían pocas probabilidades de llegar. Anna dio la orden y los lobos se juntaron y comenzaron a abrir el paso. Las cosas se ponían cada vez peor, a Riza se habían acabado las balas. En un momento de distracción dos quimeras se tiraron en sima de Roy y rasgaron sus guantes, ahora estaba indefenso. Cuando una tercera quimera se estaba por lanzar sobre él, Riza se interpuso en el medio. La quimera le clavó sus garras en el estomago y la tiró al suelo.

- Riza! – Roy se agachó y la abrazó para protegerla de la quimera la cual estaba por saltar nuevamente sobre ellos. En el momento justo un lobo atacó a la bestia. Anna se acercó a los dos, tenía un corte profundo en el brazo derecho. Riza estaba perdiendo sangre, y el dolor estaba a punto de dejarla inconsciente. Los lobos que todavía aguantaban formaban una barrera circular entre ellos y las quimeras. Anna rasgó parte de su capa negra e improvisó con eso un vendaje en la herida de su hermana.

- Pobre, es tiempo de que me haga cargo de ella, nadie se preocupó luego de la muerte de nuestro padre salvo el abuelo que estaba siempre ocupado. La única persona que estuvo al tanto de ella fuiste tu Mustang, te doy las gracias sinceramente, cosa que no escucharas seguido así que no me hagas repetirlo. Voy a sacarlos de aquí, les dejo una de mis lobas más fuertes, espero que sobrevivan –

Mustang previendo lo que Anna estaba por hacer agarró más fuerte a Riza. Ahora se encontraban arriba del túnel, la hermana mayor chifló y uno de sus muchachos salió de la barrera.

- Ithil, quiero que vayas con ellos –

- Si señora! – Respondió la loba

- Agárrense fuerte!-

Diciendo esto apoyó sus manos sobre el piso. Roy sintió como el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y cayó con un golpe seco sobre la piedra, Riza aterrizó a salvo sobre él. El agujero por donde habían caído se cerró.

- Riza, estas bien? –

Lentamente Riza salió de en sima para que él se pudiera levantar.

- Lo siento. Si, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco mareada por la pérdida de sangre –

Roy la miró dudosamente, realmente no creía que ella estuviese bien, sobre todo por la cantidad se sangre que estaba perdiendo.

- Estas segur-

- Disculpen que los apure, pero deberíamos seguir la marcha hacia Central – dijo Ithil comenzando a trotar por el túnel.

- Si, pero que podemos hacer ahí? – preguntó Roy poniéndose también en marcha.

- Podríamos pedirle ayuda a mi abuelo, aunque supongo que a estas alturas ya estará encarcelado con el resto – Riza se incorporó y comenzó a caminar lentamente rechazando la ayuda de Roy y sosteniéndose de la pared.

Siguieron la marcha durante un largo tramo, según las instrucciones de Ithil llegarían en menos de un día a Central. De todas formas estaban muy cansados así que decidieron parar. Riza se sentó en el suelo, la herida en su estomago no paraba de dolerle, Roy notando esto se le acercó. La recostó suavemente y retiró el vendaje improvisado, el cual ya no servía de mucho.

- Estas perdiendo demasiada sangre –

- Estoy bien Roy, tenemos que seguir, sino nos van a alcanz –

- Eso no importa! – dijo exaltado, luego relajó la vos – tienes que descansar un poco, no creo que lleguen a atraparnos, por lo menos hoy no-

La verdad era que ya no podía más, ella asintió dejando que él le cambiara el vendaje.

- T-tengo frío – dijo en un susurro abrazándose a ella misma

Roy inmediatamente dibujo un círculo de transmutación en el piso de roca con una pequeña piedra que encontró, por lo menos le quedaba energía suficiente para prender una antorcha. Se agachó junto a Riza y besó su frente dulcemente.

- Déjame cuidarte yo esta vez- se acostó y la abrazó para darle calor y ella se acurrucó en sus brazos. Ithil se echó junto a ellos dos y lentamente los tres se sumieron en un profundo sueño…

Ambos despertaron precipitadamente gracias a unos gruñidos y aullidos. Ithil los estaba apurando

- Las quimeras encontraron el túnel, por favor levántense, puedo oírlas están pisándonos los talones! –

Se incorporaron rápidamente y siguieron su marcha. Ithil se disculpó por no poderlos cargar dado que tenía una pata lastimada y apenas podía apoyarse.

Sentían cada vez más cerca los gruñidos de las bestias que los seguían, pero se negaron a mirar hacia atrás. Ya no podían hacer nada. Riza tropezó y cayó, cuando Ithil y Roy giraron dispuestos para ayudarla vieron que una garra la había atrapado del pie, finalmente los habían alcanzado.

- ¨ _Sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, no puedo dejar que atrapen a Roy. Luego de toda una vida de protegerlo no puedo permitir que muera por culpa mía…_ ¨-

Con las últimas energías que le quedaban Riza juntó las manos y las apoyó sobre la piedra, transmutando un muro que impediría el paso de las quimeras. Con el pensamiento de que Roy iba a estar bien finalmente se desmayó.

Roy se vio impulsado hacia atrás por la energía de la transmutación. Se quedó helado al ver lo que Riza había hecho

- Maldición! – gritó golpeando el muro fuertemente. No podía estarle pasando esto, el quería protegerla. Podía escuchar como las quimeras golpeaban el muro del otro lado, por lo visto tenían la orden de matarlo, no podía terminar así. El muro se desmoronó sin darle tiempo para pensar nada, pero podría pasar al otro lado para salvar a Riza. Lamentablemente en muro se rompió en pedazos formando una montaña de escombros que cerro aun más el paso. El techo del lugar también comenzó a desmoronarse y cayó sobre Roy dejándolo inconsciente…

* * *

Bueno, creo que este cáp me salió más largo que los anteriores n.n 

Ya sé que soy mala, pobre Roy y Riza los hago sufrir XD

Mucha suerte

Riza


	7. Chapter 7

Wiiiii, lo logré! Perdonen la tardanza, acá esta el nuevo cáp. Discúlpenme! No crean que me gusta hacerme rogar, es que realmente no he tenido tiempo TT-TT, tuve algunos problemas con la escuela, nada de notas, sólo cansancio. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y dejan reviews! Me alientan a seguir escribiendo nyooo!

Bueno, sin retrasarlo más acá los dejo con el cáp .

* * *

El ser perfecto Cáp. 7 

Lentamente comenzó a volver en si, todo estaba oscuro.

¨ ¿_Estaré muerto?... naaah, no estoy muerto, sino tendría enfrente a la teniente en minifalda recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos… bien Mustang, trata de controlar tus pensamientos, no es momento de esas cosas ¨_

La cabeza le dolía, sentía como si esta fuese a estallar. Lentamente sus recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco.

¨ _Es cierto, Riza! Se la llevaron y no pude hacer nada…como siempre, realmente soy un inútil_ ¨ Se rió mentalmente. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir muchas veces se había sentido así, en Ishbal, cuando ocurrió el asunto con Hughes o cuando fue destituido de su cargo y enviado a las montañas. Odiaba ese sentimiento y que su cerebro lo remarcara le hacía acordar mucho más a Riza, es como si una parte de ella estuviese siempre presente en su mente, generalmente era la parte que lo reprendía cuando no hacía su trabajo y la teniente no estaba.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo peculiar. Algo o _alguien _estaba arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa. Comenzó a moverse, recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo poco a poco, y lo que sea que lo estaba arrastrando dejo de avanzar.

Estaban en una parte del túnel donde entraba un poco de luz, vagamente pudo distinguir la silueta de un lobo que sentado frente a él lo miraba.

- Veo que despertó señor-

- ¿Eres Ithil, no?-

- Si señor – respondió tranquilamente la loba mientras se acostaba en el suelo

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Roy, deseaba saber al menos donde se encontraban.

- Luego de que parte del túnel se derrumbó, lo busqué bajo los escombros, discúlpeme si tuve que arrastrarlo, es que tengo una pata herida y no podría haber soportado su peso-

- No, esta bien, gracias por sacarme de ahí ¿Dónde estamos ahora?-

- Ahora estamos bajo la ciudad de Central, exactamente debajo de las ruinas del laboratorio 5, donde se encuentra la señorita Elizabeth –

Roy se levantó rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia una de las paredes donde había una roca que sobresalía, se paro sobre ella y justo cuando estaba por llegar al techo Ithil lo agarró de atrás y lo bajo

- Se puede saber que estas haciendo!-

- Le hago la misma pregunta señor-

- ¿Que no es obvio? Voy a salvar a Riza de esa tal Elizabeth! Y tú deberías seguirme, tu ama se encuentra también allá arriba, no es cierto! –

-En eso tiene razón, el problema es que en el estado en que estamos no duraríamos ni cinco minutos. Aparte al igual que usted la señorita Elizabeth es bastante impulsiva, cualquier movimiento en falso que hagamos y el ama y la señorita Riza pueden desaparecer. Tengo órdenes de ayudarlo, algún lugar donde podamos conseguir refuerzos? –

- Muy bien, creo que ya tengo un plan, pero primero tenemos que salir de acá –

- La pared de la izquierda nos lleva directamente hacia la cárcel -

- Bien, eso ayuda mucho –

Mustang se dirigió hacia esa pared y tomando un truco que había aprendido de cierto alquimista enano comenzó a dibujar un círculo de transmutación.

--------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a tratar de enfocar la mirada. Se preguntó si Roy se encontraba bien, seguramente, las quimeras no lograría pasar ese muro. Rápidamente reconoció el lugar, se encontraba en el laboratorio 5. ¿Por qué siempre elegían ese lugar para usarlo de cuartel? Las cosas se repiten. Todo el lugar se encontraba en ruinas desde el último incidente con los Elrics. Trató de moverse pero no pudo. Se encontraba inmovilizada en una especie de cruz, y sintió que algo le recorría el cuerpo. Una serpiente enorme la rodeaba de abajo a arriba y la miraba a los ojos fijamente, la impotencia que sentía estaba comenzando a ponerla nerviosa, hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

- Yo que vos no me movería hermana -

Anna se encontraba junto a ella en la misma situación, por lo visto ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia del reptil rodeando su cuerpo.

- Esa zorra de Elizabeth con sus inventos raros. Ya he tratado de cortar a estas ¨ cadenas ¨ pero es imposible, si tratas de hacerle daño al animal, este te morderá el cuello y comenzará a extraerte la vida poco a poco. -

- Bien, no creo que haya sacado su aspecto sádico de papá ¿verdad?-

Al ver a Anna logró tranquilizarse y se permitió hacer ese comentario fuera de lugar para relajarse un poco. No supuso que la aludida estaría escuchando detrás de ellas.

- No realmente mamá era la sádica. Era una persona cruel y despiadada, o eso les hizo creer papá, malditas consentidas. –

Saliendo de las sombras apareció por fin la cazadora que las persiguió durante todo ese tiempo. Era una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Su mirada demostraba todo el rencor que sentía hacia las dos hermanas por ser diferentes y por haberle arruinado su vida, hablando , claro, desde su punto de vista.

- ¨ Veo que entendiste es mecanismo de la serpiente muy bien Anna. Exactamente, si tratan de hacerle daño les morderá el cuello y le extraerá la vida lenta y dolorosamente, MUY lenta y dolorosamente…aaah como me encanta ver sufrir a la gente, en especial a ustedes. ¨-

¨ _Esta mujer esta realmente loca _¨- pensó Riza - ¨ _Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de acá, si llega a cumplir su propósito este mundo esta perdido, por qué no podré tener una vida normal como el resto de la gente!_ ¨

- ¿Que tenemos acá? Si es la menor, Riza. Tenía muchos deseos de conocerte niña. – Tomó su barbilla con firmeza y le clavó su mirada. La teniente le mantuvo la mirada sin el menor esfuerzo – Parece que tienes una vida muy agitada, no es así cariño? Uno de esos amores prohibidos que nunca funcionan y siempre te dejan con el corazón roto jejejeje.

- Roy nunca haría eso – respondió serenamente.

- A, sí? Entonces cómo es que no ha venido a rescatarte?- Le dijo dulcemente Eli.

- Eso es por que tus quimeras lo sepultaron bajo kilos de tierra, estúpida! Ahora deja de decir sandeces y terminemos con esta charla! – Gritó Anna harta de escuchar las boberías de su media hermana.

- Lamentablemente tendrán que escuchar mis ¨ sandeces ¨ por que no se van a ir de este lugar –

- Eso es lo que tú crees – Aprovechando que la serpiente se había aflojado hizo un ademán con su mano para agarrar una de sus pistolas, pero Elizabeth fue más rápida. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y la golpeó en el estómago, justo donde la quimera había clavado sus garras. La herida, que había comenzado a cerrase, volvió a sangrar. Olvidándose de todo intento de escape Riza pegó un grito de dolor. El reptil volvió a sostenerla fuertemente y ya no pudo moverse, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre.

- Bien ahora no se cómo van a hacer para salir de esta chicas – Elizabeth las miró con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

- Gracias Riza, ahora sé lo que no tengo que tratar de hacer – le dijo Anna a su hermana menor quien estaba medio muerta.

- De nada Anna – le respondió esta con el sarcasmo que parecía caracterizar a esa familia.

- ¿Bien, sigamos con las boberías, que planeas hacer con nosotras Eli? – La hermana asesina se dirigió a su captora.

- Ah! Nada fuera de lo normal. Un poco de tortura mental, física. La verdad podría sacarles la energía que necesito para crear al ser perfecto, sacrificarlo y tener la piedra filosofal, cómo hice con papá y su odiosa madre chicas. Pero me daría más gusto verlas sufrir un poco más, así que esperaré hasta que llegue Roy Mustang. Lo mato frente a Riza, uso su energía para la piedra, luego se las extraigo a ustedes y hago lo que se hacer mejor. ¿Qué les parece? -

- Enfermo como tu cerebro – respondió Anna

- Bien, dicho todo lo que tenía que decir me retiro – La enferma se metió en la oscuridad nuevamente y desapareció del cuarto.

- ¿Realmente esta enferma no es así Riza? –

- ….. –

- ¿Riza?-

- …… -

- Qué poco aguante –

- ¨ _Maldición, esto no puede estar resultando así, siento como se me escapa la vida poco a poco, nunca quise llegar a esto. Espero que Elizabeth no cumpla sus palabras …. Roy… donde estas? _ ¨-

--------------------------------------------

- ¿Señor, podría saber a donde vamos? Y¿porqué esta desmayando a todos los guarda cárceles? – preguntó la loba siguiendo a Roy por los pasillos oscuros de la cárcel mientras este, sigilosamente agarraba desprevenidos a los cuidadores.

- Creí que tenían más cerebro ustedes quimeras, vine a buscar refuerzos. Con respecto a los cuidadores, me esta buscando todo el país, es obvio que no me tienen que atrapar criatura poco pensante! – La verdad que no estaba enojado con Ithil, la pobre loba lo había ayudado un montón, pero la situación lo comenzaba a poner nervioso. Sabía que no se podría enfrentar a una copia de él mismo con su poder aumentado, más allá del orgullo, sabía que de eso dependía la vida de Riza. Solo necesitaba un poco de suerte y esa ¨ suerte ¨ estaba encerrada en alguna de las celdas.

- ¿Eso lo sé señor, pero por qué no me lo dijo antes? Una simple mordida en el cuello y esa gente no molestaría más. – respondió Ithil, a quien le estaba agarrando el hambre y la idea no le pintaba nada mal.

- Realmente no puedes controlar tu instinto asesino verdad? – dijo el alquimista sudando

- Es que tengo hambre! – aulló tristemente la loba.

- Ya te llegará la cena, además con que ejercito me voy a quedar cuando llegue a ser fhurer si la mitad esta en tu estómago?-

- Eso es muy presuntuoso jefe –

- Por fin llegamos! – Roy paró frente a una de las celdas. En ella se encontraba quien le había respondido a su osado comentario. Jean Havoc se encontraba sentado en mitad de la celda, tenía un estado deplorable, seguramente era por que se le habían acabado los cigarrillos. Alrededor de él Breda, Farman, Fury, Ross, Bloch, Armstrong y el abuelo de Riza, el general Gumman, quienes dormitaban pacíficamente y se veían bastante bien. Definitivamente lo que le había hecho mal a Havoc era la falta de su vicio preferido.

- Muy bien, despierten todos! –

- Coronel!- el grito fue general, todos los bellos durmientes se encontraban sorprendidos de la aparición de Mustang. Inmediatamente lo bombardearon a preguntas y comentarios.

- Coronel, esta bien? –

- Qué ha pasado, por qué nos encerraron?-

- Por qué lo han acusado ? –

- Sabía que vendría a rescatarnos, esta técnica de confianza ha pasado de generación en generación en los Armstrong -

- Necesito FUMAR! –

- ah…AH! Un pe-perro ENORME! –

- Donde esta mi nieta? – El tono de preocupación del General recordó a Roy que tenían poco tiempo. Debía sacarlos de ahí e ir a rescatar a Riza antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- Si, estoy bien. Los encerraron por creer que estaban aliados con migo. Me acusaron falsamente. Err.…. Gracias Armstrong…creo. No me importa Havoc, eso no es prioridad en el momento. Breda, eso un lobo, no molestes. General, fue todo mi culpa, primero tengo que sacarlos de acá, después les explicaré todo –

- Mi técnica de abrir celdas no ha funcionado, es una pena por que ha pasado de generación en generación…-

- Si, si, Armstrong, no hay tiempo – Roy se acercó y estudió las bisagras de la celda. –Bien, por cómo están hechas solo pueden abrirse desde afuera con mucha fuerza y parece que son a prueba de alquimia –

- Y como haremos? –

- Por suerte yo tengo un par de colmillos fuertes que están dispuestos a ayudarme, no es así Ithil? –

- Si señor- respondió la loba, hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba sus colmillos para hacer fuerza, pero eso no la desalentaba.

- Bien Ithil, ahí tenés carne fresca! -

La quimera comenzó a acercarse lentamente preparando sus dientes.

- Coronel, no estará hablando en serio, verdad? –

- Fue sólo una broma Breda – respondió el coronel cansinamente

- Pe-pero, me esta mirando y se esta relamiendo –

- Es sólo tu imaginación –

- Pero va a sal-sal-saltar! AH! MAMÁ, ESTA SALTANDO! –

La loba ágilmente atacó… las bisagras obviamente. Las destrozó y la puerta de la celda se abrió. Salieron todos tranquilamente meno Breda, quien necesitaría 30 años de psicólogo.

- Muy bien, ahora que están afuera tenemos que refugiarnos, les explicaré todo cuando estemos a salvo –

El grupo comenzó a correr hacía donde se encontraba la abertura del túnel. Roy volvió a cerrar el agujero en la pared, los guarda cárceles tardarían años en descubrir lo que pasó…

* * *

Bien, ese fue el cáp, estas promesas se hacen muchos y no se cuantas de ellas se cumplen, pero, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO! Además tengo pensada la continuación de esta historia, y cuando me den la laptop que pedí voy a poder seguirla en cualquier parte sin ningún problema, muajajajaja, no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente. 

Mucha suerte!

Riza


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, miren quien volvió! Y en que poco tiempo! Jejejeje, acá les traigo el cáp. 8, no me pude resistir y decidí actualizar ahora 3 . Me olvidé de dedicarle el cáp. anterior, por eso le dedico este a mi amiga Agustina Tilus Dragón quien cumplió años el martes. Cumpliste 15 vieja infeliz! xD

(No pregunten) Sin retrasarlo más acá esta.

* * *

El ser perfecto Cáp. 8 

Escucharon los pasos de los guardias alejarse por el pasillo de la cárcel. Cuando se aseguraron que nadie podía escucharlos se relajaron y se adentraron en el túnel. Todos querían una explicación y miraban a Roy expectantes y él, sin retrasarlo más, comenzó a hablar. Les contó todo, desde la partida a central, la aparición de los soldados y de Anna, la persecución de las quimeras de la mujer llamada Elizabeth, etc. Dijo todo cuanto pudo obviando las partes en las que se encontraba solo con Riza, claro esta.

Se quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creer que esa leyenda antigua fuese real y que Hawkeye estuviese involucrada en ella. Que no mencionase nada acerca de su hermana no era sorprendente ya que era una de las asesinas más buscadas en el país.

- Bien, y ahora las ahora las dos están atrapadas con esa maniática – finalizó.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar. Debí haber puesto más cuidado protegiendo a mis nietas – Grumman dijo con tristeza en la voz.

- No señor, todo es mi culpa, si no fuese un inútil Riza estaría a salvo – Roy contestó con el mismo tono.

- No te eches la culpa de los problemas familiares sobre tus hombros Mustang. De todas formas espero que te unas a nuestra familia pronto, mi propuesta sigue en pie. – Le insinuó el general. (N/A: Esto se refiere a un cáp. del manga en el que en general Gumman le da a entender a Roy que quiere que se case con su nieta, que es Riza)

- Todo depende de que tengamos éxito – Dijo Roy en el mismo tono insinuante.

- Ah, no lo puedo creer, el Coronel dijo que si! - susurró Fury, tenía ojitos de cachorro como cuando se asustaba, pero esta vez eran de emoción.

- De que estas hablando? – preguntó Havoc, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

- Realmente la falta de tabaco te nubló el cerebro, eso es irónico – dijo Farman

- Que tanto están cuchicheando ustedes!- Les gritó Roy – No hay tiempo!-

- Bien Mustang, cual es tu plan? –

- Primero que nada, tienen armas? –

-……..-

- Bien, eso es de mucha utilidad – Realmente no había pensado en eso cuando los liberó de la cárcel.

En medio del silencio escucharon como unas garras rasgaban la pared por donde habían escapado. El ruido se hacía cada vez más insistente y todos se pusieron en guardia esperando que en cualquier momento la criatura que estaba del otro lado atravesara la pared. Pero siguieron pasando los minutos y el ruido seguía. La criatura no paraba y comenzaron a escuchar unos quejidos del otro lado.

Ithil se acercó al muro y apoyó una de sus orejas contra este.

- Señor, dice que es un tal Black Hayate y que quiere entrar –

- ………. -

- No se molesten, yo le abro – dijo la loba con el sarcasmo de su ama y comenzó a desgarrar la pared. Cuando finalmente logró abrir un agujero lo suficientemente grande, entró Hayate arrastrando una caja bastante grande para su tamaño.

- Po-podes entender al perro? – preguntó Roy con los ojos como plato al igual que los demás

- Claro que puedo entenderlo! Después de todo, los perros son parientes de los lobos! – Dijo Ithil como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-……..-

- Guau, guau! – Hayate ladró mirándolos.

- Qué dijo?- Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

- Dice que esta contento de ver a su papi, pero que quiere saber donde está su mami –

- Quien es su ¨ papi ¨?-

- Pues usted señor obviamente –

- …que perro mas inteligente… Esta bien, esto ya es ridículo! - Gritó Roy

- Guau, guau! – dijo Hayate

- Ithil, traducción –

- Dice que si es por las armas que no hay problema. En la caja están las armas de todos los subordinados más sus guantes de repuesto y el par de armas de reserva de la señorita Riza –

-… bien, realmente ES un perro inteligente, tengo que preguntarle a Riza cómo lo entrenó – Roy se agachó y abrió la caja. Efectivamente, allí se encontraban todas las armas y entre ellas los guantes. Ahora, no entendía cómo, el perro había llegado hasta el cajón más alto del escritorio de su oficina para sacar los guantes, después lo averiguaría.

- Antes de que entremos a ese lugar tengo que advertirles algo. No se como esta mujer logró crear una copia mía con el poder amplificado. Estén alertas.-

- Guau, guau! –

- Y ahora que!-

- Dice que le hagan caso por que él puede diferenciar las copias de los originales con el olfato –

- OK, ya escucharon al can, ahora si –

Caminaron trecho hasta llegar a la pared que comunicaba con el laboratorio. Roy, que ya había dejado el círculo dibujado, acercó sus manos y cuando estaba por tocarlo un aullido lo sobresaltó

- Pero que demon- Ithil! –

- Perdón, estaba llamando al resto de la manada, seguramente están viniendo hacia acá ahora –

- Eso es imposible, estamos bajo tierra y…. –

Sus palabras fueron cubiertas por un montón de pisadas que hacían eco por el túnel hasta que se vieron rodeados de toda la manada.

- Uh! Miren, Ithil nos consiguió carne! – dijo un lobo

- Miren al gordo, esta rellenito y listo para carnear! – gritó otro

- ma-ma-mas lo-lobos, no están hablando en serio v-verdad? – Breda comenzó a balbucear

- Por que no? Ya estas a punto! – le contestó un can que estaba al lado de él

-….-

- Bien, Breda se desmayó, Ithil, les decís que paren?-

- Si señor. Bien, muchachos, la comida no es esta, detrás de esta pared esta la loca esa que se llevó al ama! –

- Ahora si podemos entra de una vez! – gritó nuevamente Roy, esto ya comenzaba a desesperarlo.

- Si!- gritaron todos, por fin habían terminado las situaciones absurdas y ya estaban listos para entrar y sacar a Riza de ahí. Roy apoyó sus manos en el círculo finalmente y comenzó a transmutar la pared.

----------------------------------------------

Riza seguía se desmayaba y despertaba a cada rato, por suerte la herida había parado de sangrar.

- Riza, seguís viva? –

- Si Anna –

- Qué bien, sino me iba a aburrir mucho –

- Una ya no puede ni morir en paz tranquilamente – A pesar de que agradecía la compañía de Anna, sus comentarios interesados estaban comenzando a irritarla.

- Ya me estas cansando con tus comentarios. Algún plan? –

- Bueno, si queres me duermo y te dejo sola en la oscuridad con esa cosa apretándote –

- Bueno, esta bien, esta bien, pero insisto. Alguna idea? –

- Nop, lamentablemente nos esta sacando los poderes de a poco, y no podemos hacer alquimia y los símbolos de transmutación en nuestras espaldas no sirven ya. Solo nos queda esperar a tu noviecito, así nos suelta y le doy a Elizabeth lo que se merece –

- Lo que digas hermana, pero nunca podrás tocarme un pelo, Mustang nunca logrará salvarlas, y que te parece Riza, que tal si lo matas vos misma? -

Elizabeth salió de la nada nuevamente.

- Yo nunca haría eso y lo sabes! No podrás controlar mi mente aunque quieras!-

- No, quizás no, pero que te parece mirar como ¨ vos ¨ lo matas? – Chasqueó los dedos y su copia apareció. Carecía de emociones, era fría, realmente se notaba que no era humana.

- Crees que Roy va a caer en una trampa tan simple como esa? A simple vista se nota que no es humana -

- Mmmmm, puede que tengas razón pero tu tampoco eres del todo humana, pero ya que, siempre esta el plan B -

Chasqueó los dedos nuevamente y detrás de ella apareció el falso Roy y la amordazó.

- Podemos hacer un cambio de papeles. Que tal si Roy ve como te matan y después apareces ¨ vos ¨ y lo matas a él? Hay! Si, ahí me gusta más, que divertido! – Eli sonrió sádicamente mientras preparaba su cerebro para la diversión que estaba a punto de tener.

¨ _Perra!_ ¨ fue en único pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Riza. La fatiga le había ganado por fin y perdió el conocimiento.

- Realmente no tenés ningún instinto de hermana mayor, verdad? – Anna le comentó como si nada a Eli

- Si, y tampoco tengo demasiada paciencia – chasqueó los dedos y el falso Roy amordazó a Anna también.

¨ _Realmente es una perra!_ ¨ pensó esta siguiendo sin querer el comentario de su hermana menor.

- Aaaah, al fin un poco de silencio. Ya me estaban cansando con sus idioteces.- Giró hacia las copias – Bien, vamos a guardarlos a ustedes para el final, mientras tanto vamos a mandar al resto de las quimeras, jejeje.

------------------------------------------

- Realmente nadie se encargó de limpiar este lugar luego del desastre de los Elrics, verdad? – comentó Fury

- Nadie quiso nunca entrar a este lugar nuevamente –

- Esta muy oscuro –

- Es como aquella vez del almacén 13 –

- No empiecen de nuevo cobardes –

- Perdón Taisa –

- Lo-lo-lobos con hoci-hocicos fríos y di-dientes afilados-

- Alguien puede calmar a Breda!-

- Yo me ofrezco señor

- No creo que seas la indicada Ithil –

-NO GRACIAS!-

- Aaaah, que energía que tiene los jóvenes hoy en día –

Seguían avanzando lentamente por los pasillos oscuros del lugar.

- Alguien me explica por que cuernos no prendemos una luz! – Gritó desesperado Breda

- Shhhh, silencio! Tenemos que llegar antes de que las quimeras de Elizabeth nos descubran, son demasiadas – Respondió Roy, necesitaba ver a Riza, asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Lamentablemente no pudo seguir, frente a el sintió que había algo en la oscuridad.

- Maldición, ya es tarde, están acá –

Rodeando al grupo en círculo se veían cientos de pares de ojos que los miraban.

- Prepárense todos! –

Inmediatamente después de ese gritó las quimeras saltaron sobre ellos y el silencio se transformó en ruidos de disparos, chasquidos y garras cortando la oscuridad…

* * *

Bien, como se irán dando cuenta nos acercamos al final, pero no se librarán de mi muajajajajaja. Gracias a todos los que leen este fic y se gastan el dejar reviews y a lo que no dejan igual! Pero recuerden que no hace mal dejar un comentario aunque sea chiquitito y constructivo… o no hace falta que sea constructivo xD Bah! Solo dejen review. 

Mucha suerte!

Riza


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, hola a todos! Volví jejeje. Este cáp. es un poco dramático, solo un poco, pero me salió más largo, así que espero que les guste. Tengo en la cabeza tres fics más para cuando termine este. Sin retrasarlo más los dejo.

Disclamer: Fma no me pertenece, pero estoy tratando de juntar pruebas para acusar a Bones por manipulación indebida de personajes en FMA Conqueror of Shambala y falta de royai. Si tengo suerte por ahí me dan algunos derechos xDDD

* * *

El ser perfecto cáp. 9

Seguían esperando las tres en esa habitación oscura. Riza escuchaba atentamente los ruidos de la batalla, parecía que Roy había conseguido ayuda, pero no entendía que cuernos hacía su abuelo ahí, era un anciano suicida o que? Mientras tanto Elizabeth estaba sentada en una silla limándose las uñas y Anna…

- _Tooku Tooku Omoi hatenaku Futari ga Mujaki ni waratteta Ano koro ni modoreru nara..._ chan chan,chan chan chan…- Anna cantaba tranquilamente… pero sus hermanas lo encontraban un poco desesperante.

(N/A: Esta cantando UNDO de FMA en japonés para los que no saben la letra)

- Anna…- Riza le dedicó una de sus características miradas.

- ¿Que? – pregunto la rubia inocentemente

- ¿Te das cuenta que le sacas todo dramatismo al momento? – le dijo Eli desde su silla.

- Es que me aburro! –

- No se si te das cuenta pero… Eli nos quiere matar y nos estamos desangrando! – Riza gritó, la verdad q toda esa situación era absurda… y no podía hacer nada.

- Tampoco es tan grave, si tu noviecito no llega…-

- Él va a llegar -

- Bueno, bueno, en el caso de que no llegue no es gran cosa la muerte, un solo golpe o tajo y no sentís dolor, lo vi muchas veces –

- ¿Quien dijo que te extraigan el alma no es doloroso? – Preguntó Eli, se levantó y se acercó a sus hermanas. – Ya lo he hecho muchas veces, y la verdad que me encanta la cara de dolor que ponen- sonrió maliciosamente.

-….esta bien, ya me callo-

- Realmente están locas – dijo Riza y suspiró. Quería que esto se acabara pronto, realmente no tenía ganas de acarrearle más problemas a Roy. Hablando de él, se pregunto como le estaría yendo.

- _Roy por favor no mueras por culpa mía, tengo que salir de acá de alguna forma _– trató de moverse por la perdida de sangre que ahora había frenado por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus heridas la serpiente, la había dejado demasiado débil.

- Bueno, hermanitas, es hora de la diversión… para mi-

Si, realmente eso no era bueno, tenía que salir de ahí.

- Vamos a poner en marcha el hermoso plan, jejeje -

-----------------------------------

Habían logrado avanzar, ahora estaban encerrados en un cuarto mientras las quimeras trataban de abrir la puerta que estaba bloqueada. Grumman quien sorprendentemente había sido de gran ayuda estaba ahora en el suelo, una de las quimeras había mordido su pierna y no podía caminar.

- Aaah, muchachos discúlpenme, ahora soy una carga para ustedes – dijo el abuelo.

- No diga eso señor, logro matar como a unos cien, se nota que viene de familia – dijo Roy. Le verdad es que el también estaba cansándose y quería encontrar a Riza y salir de ese maldito lugar.

- ¿Señor cuanto más cree que aguantemos? – Preguntó Havoc.

- Espero que lo suficiente – contestó Roy.

En la ¨ habitación ¨ en la que se encontraban era en realidad el gran hall donde Ed había peleado hace mucho tiempo con esos hermanos encerrados en una armadura. Estaban descansando para poder seguir por las otras puertas para encontrar a Riza y a Anna.

Los lobos de Ithil que ya había calmado su hambre estaban todos panza arriba tomando una pequeña siesta, todos menos Ithil que se encontraba con la oreja en la puerta escuchando los intentos de las quimeras por entrar. Habían matados a cientos, pero no dejan de aparecer más, era una locura. Los golpes de las criaturas cesaron y cuando todos pensaron que podían avanzar tranquilamente escucharon un sonido que los paralizó.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

Conocían bien ese sonido, especialmente Roy, era el sonido de sus guantes cuando chasqueaba los dedos. Era su copia y se estaba acercando al lugar.

Los lobos se pararon inmediatamente y comenzaron a gruñir junto con Hayate.

- Señor que hacemos! – Preguntó Ithil, el chasquido se acercaba más.

- Tenemos que seguir –

- ¿Pero que puerta tomamos? – Preguntó Fury – ¿Cual de los dos caminos?- Señaló los dos pasillos que se habrían en la pared de en frente.

Mustang dudó, tenía que llegar a donde estaba la teniente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, si había mandado a las copias era que algo grave estaba por pasar. Dudo, la verdad no tenía forma de saber que camino seguir. En eso Hayate de acercó a el y comenzó a olfatear. Finalmente levantó una pata y señaló hacia el pasillo derecho y ladró. Ithil se acercó y tradujo.

- Dice que puede sentir el olor de su mamá por aquel pasillo… de la verdadera y la copia –

- Bien, entonces vamos todos, por la derecha – Dijo Roy

- No lo creo Mustang – El General se paró con ayuda de Breda – Si seguimos por ahí nos meteríamos en una trampa, si tu copia y las quimeras nos alcanzan estaríamos encerrados – sonrió – tengo una mejor idea, quien quiere ayudarme a ser señuelo?

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Grumman, realmente era un hombre valiente y quería demasiado a su nieta como para hacer eso en el estado en que se encontraba. Miró a Roy y habló nuevamente.

- Antes de morir mi hijo te dejo a cargo de mi nieta y en eso no has fallado nunca Mustang, en cambio yo siempre he estado lejos, ahora quiero hace algo para ayudar-

Roy recordó cuando recién se había unido a la milicia. Fue a informarle al Sr. Hawkeye, quien le había enseñado alquimia, que había aprobado el examen de alquimista nacional. Pero en mitad de su charla con su maestro este comenzó a agoniza y antes de morir dijo ¨ Te dejo a mi hija ¨. El sabía que se refería a lo que Riza tenía en su espalda, esa antigua leyenda, la historia de una alquimia destructiva y poderosa. Pero el siempre sintió la necesidad de protegerla, antes de saber que su abuelo estaba en la milicia ella no tenía a nadie y eso le daba aun más razones para estar con Riza. Miró agradecido al general que estaba frente a él mirándolo con una sonrisa alentadora.

- Todavía espero ese casamiento Coronel ¿Bueno quien viene con migo? –

Todos los subordinados se acercaron al general rápidamente y miraron a Mustang con la misma sonrisa.

- Nosotros queremos lo mismo jefe – dijo Havoc – Así finalmente podré tener una novia que dure sin que usted se la lleve!

- Créeme que no lo hago a propósito Havoc – dijo Roy sonriendo

- Señor, nosotros vamos con vos – dijo Ithil y el resto de la manada asintió – y Hayate viene obviamente.

- Bien, entonces vamos antes de que esto empeore – La puerta comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

El coronel y los canes se internaron en la oscuridad del pasillo, ya pasado un largo trecho escucharon la puerta romperse y al grupo de Grumman correr por el otro pasillo, Roy deseo mentalmente que todos ellos quedaran con vida. Miro hacia adelante y caminó decidido a cumplir lo que desde ese día en la casa de los Hawkeye se había prometido.

-------------------------------

- _En el espejo se refleja tu perfil, al verte ahí corazón triste se rom-pe. Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí, y en mi dolor repetiré tu nom-bre.-_ (N/a: Anna esta cantando el 2do ending de Shaman king, Omokage)

_- _Anna _–_ Riza no lo podía creer, la mujer esa seguía cantando!

- ¡Que! Es un tema dramático no? Así no rompo el drama –

- ¿Te podrías callar de una vez! -

- No, no, déjala, me gusta esa canción esta tan dramática. – Dijo Eli – A ver Nagah, baja a Anna que necesito ese lugar libre. La serpiente llamada Nagah asintió y bajo a Anna de su lugar.

- ¿Que vas a poner ahí? – pregunto la rubia de ojos negros mientras la serpiente la depositaba en el suelo y la volvía a envolver.

- Nagah, tápale la boca, ya me cansé – la serpiente obedeció y ese fue el fin de los conciertos de Anna por esa noche.

- Yo si puedo hablar – dijo Riza – ¿ahora que vas a hacer?

- Voy a preparar todo para cuando llegue el chico llama – con una mano le hizo una seña a la copia de Riza para que se pusiera en el lugar de Anna.

- Muy bien, ya sabes que hacer –

La copia miro a Riza de arriba abajo y comenzó a brillar. Cuando la luz se apago la teniente se quedo boquiabierta. Allí estaba mirando a la copia y sentía como si se estuviese mirando a un espejo. Tenía la misma cara de sufrimiento, la misa cara que reflejaba la impotencia que ella sentía. Eran exactamente iguales hasta la rompa y las heridas.

- Zorra! – Gritó inmediatamente mirando a Eli - ¿Cómo lograste esto? –

- Alquimia avanzada, nada fácil hermanita –

- Roy va a darse cuenta que yo soy la verdadera, no te saldrás con la tuya Eli- La que dijo eso fue la copia con una cara de decisión tan fuerte que Riza comenzó a desesperarse.

- ¡Sos una infeliz Eli no entiendo que lograste esto! – Riza le gritó

- Jejeje, lo se, soy una genio – dijo Eli – Bien, creo que el Mustang se esta acercando. Todos los círculos de transmutación están en su lugar, cuando muera ese coronel las transmutaré y creare con ese ser la piedra filosofal!

Luego de decir esto se escondió en la oscuridad a esperar. Las pisadas se acercaban cada vez mas, Riza se mordió el labio.

¨ _El sabe quien soy, el me va a reconocer, lo sé_ ¨

Finalmente en la puerta apareció Roy junto con Ithil, Hayate y los lobos.

En cuanto vio a las dos Rizas suspiró. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Hayate comenzó a olfatear y señaló a una de ellas. Riza suspiró aliviada, Hayate la había reconocido.

- Me alegra que este bien Riza, temía que te hubiera pasado al malo -

Riza observo sorprendida como Roy se encaminada directamente hacia la copia con gran alivio, realmente la había confundido?

- Roy, no es ella, soy yo! – Pero el la ignoró todo el camino, mientras la copia ponía su, mejor cara de felicidad.

- Roy sabía que ibas a venir a rescatarme – dijo la quimera.

Riza estaba desesperada, no podía creerlo. Hayate gruñía y ladraba, pero eso a Mustang no le importaba. Cuando llego a donde estaba ¨ Riza ¨ saco un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar a la serpiente que la tenía atrapada y abrió sus brazos para frenar su caída. La copia sonrió y se dejo caer.

Los ojos de Riza se humedecieron, no podía entender. Ella había estado siempre a su lado, cuidando su espalda. Se había preocupado por él toda su vida, y lo conocía demasiado bien y ella sabía que él también a ella. No podía estar pasando eso. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente por sus mejillas mientras observaba la escena, la serpiente que la envolvía cada vez hacia más fuerza para dejarla inconsciente, ese era el final.

Pero en el último segundo la mirada de Roy cambió. Con un giro rápido y limpio del cuchillo lanzó un corte a la copia y esta calló al suelo, muerta.

- ¿Realmente pensaste que me iba a confundir? – Roy se acercó a Riza, levantó su mano y le limpió las lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas.

- Podrías haber evitado toda esa actuación, sabes? -

- Perdón, pero era la forma que se me ocurrió de poder acercarme a la copia y eliminarla. Perdón por hacerte llorar –

Cortó a la serpiente y liberó a Riza. Ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero se encontraba muy cansada. El la sostuvo entre sus brazos y así se quedaron un largo rato, no existía nada más, solo ellos dos y la felicidad que sentían por encontrarse luego de tanto tiempo. Pero esto no duró demasiado, Riza sintió unos pasos atrás y cómo alguien aparecía de la nada y atacaba a Roy. Este apenas reacciono chasqueando los dedos… pero era demasiado tarde. La espada ya lo había atravesado. Detrás de él se encontraba su copia ardiendo en el fuego que él mismo había creado, ese era el fin de la copia, y el suyo propio.

- Roy! – Riza gritó y ambos cayeron al suelo. – No! Roy por favor no mueras ahora, no! – La desesperación la invadió nuevamente, era como un deja vu, estaba reviviendo ese momento horrible en las puerta de la casa de Bradley. Sentía como la sangre corría por la herida del él y no podía hacer nada.

- Riza – su voz era débil, y le costaba hablar. – Riza, no pude protegerte, no pude cumplir mi promesa, lo siento, de veras –

- No! Roy no digas eso, por favor! Te amo! No me dejes ahora, no te rindas! –(N/a: lo sé, lo sé típico dialogo del tipo muriéndose pero que quieren que se pongan a bailar el can can?)

- Yo también mi pequeña Riza- levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla, luego la mano cayó lentamente y sus ojos se cerraron.

Nada. Ya no quedaba nada. En medio de la oscuridad que la rodeaba escuchó unos aplausos.

- Bien, se cierra el telón de la escena dramática y cursi. Ahora viene el gran final – Elizabeth estaba allí observando todo con su sonrisa cínica. Riza ya no tenía fuerzas para responderle. Detrás de Eli estaba Anna quien tampoco podía hacer nada y miraba con cara de dolor la escena, al fin y al cabo Riza era su hermana.

- Es hora de terminar todo esto – sonrió y comenzó a acomodar a sus dos hermanas para la transmutación final, su venganza ya estaba casi completa…

Fin cáp.9

* * *

Bien, como verán mis momentos cursis no duran, lean el próximo capítulo para enterarse si realmente maté a Roy o no XD. Dejen un lindo review si quieren XD.

Mucha suerte

Riza


	10. Chapter 10

Holas! Bien, este es uno de los ultimos caps, supongo que será el ante ultimo...pero nunca se sabe XD. Prometo que el próximo cap va a ser mas largo nyorooooo. bueno aca se los dejo.

Disclamer: Fma no me perteneces, bla bla bla, no tengo guita x3

* * *

El ser Perfecto cáp. 10 

En un bosque oscuro a las afueras de la ciudad de Munich se encontraba un joven de pelo rubio, atado en una cola de caballo y ojos dorados. Llevaba puesto un sobretodo marrón y caminaba con mirada decidida.

- Ya casi llegamos Al – el que hablaba era Edward Elric, alquimista de acero. Detrás de él Alphonse Elric, vestido todavía con la antigua ropa de Ed, seguía a su hermano mayor.

- Me pregunto como estará Winry - Dijo Al

- No cantes victoria todavía, esperemos que a pesar de que el coronel cerró la puerta podamos volverla a abrir -

Luego de tanto tiempo había logrado encontrar otra puerta, pero no estaban seguros de poder abrirla. Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a unas ruinas abandonadas. En el centro de los escombros había un gran círculo de transmutación.

- ¡Como en los viejos tiempos Al! –Ambos sonrieron y juntaron las palmas de sus manos, luego las apoyaron en el suelo y sorprendentemente el círculo comenzó a brillar.

- Nos vamos a casa –

-----------------------------------

No podía permitirlo, su ama y la señorita Riza iban a morir y eso no era aceptable.

- ¡Chicos ataquen! – Ithil y los lobos eran los últimos que quedaban. Se abalanzaron sobre Elizabeth pegando aullidos. Pero esta ni se inmutó, detrás de ella aparecieron más quimeras. En unos pocos minutos todos quedaron reducidos.

- ¿Eli, la verdad no queres hacer esto verdad? – preguntó Anna, siempre le quedaba como arma el ataque psicológico.

- No, la verdad si quiero – dijo Eli quien le había destapado la boca para escucharla sufrir.

- ¿Pero, que vas a hacer cuando tengas la piedra filosofal? –

- No lo se, destruiré un par de mundos, total podré pasar por la puerta tranquilamente –

- Nop, definitivamente no queres hacer esto – insistió Anna, por ahí le creía y la liberaba…la verdad que no confiaba mucho en esa posibilidad, pero matar el tiempo mientras Eli acomodaba las últimas cosas…

- ¿A ver, por que se supone que no quiero? –

- Por que…. Por que… por que el ser perfecto no puede ser creado por vos, un ser impuro. Si lo intentas se abrirá un vacío de caos y te absorberá – Bien, eso no se lo tragaría, la verdad su cerebro le estaba fallando en este momento para estas cosas.

- Jajaja, me haces reír mucho Anna –

Se acercó a ella y rompió su túnica en la arte de la espalda, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje, lo mismo hizo con Riza.

-Así esta mucho mejor-

¡Una realmente no podía dejarse morir en paz! Pensó Riza. Estas dos hermanas suyas insistían en arruinarle la vida, eso estaba claro… y también la muerte! Ya no le quedaba nada, podía ver desde la posición en la que estaba a Roy. Este se ponía cada vez más pálido por la perdida de sangre. Había fallado, se prometió protegerlo, sin saber que el había hecho la misma promesa, y así era como terminaban? Que el mundo no era perfecto él había dicho, pero esa perfección era lo que necesitaban ahora. Realmente la equivalencia de intercambio no existía, eso era algo que había aprendido hacía muchos años en Ishbal y ahora lo confirmaba nuevamente ¿Qué habían recibido a cambio de todos esos años de guerra, de un gobierno bajo el poder de los homúnculos, de todas las muertes, el esfuerzo y el sacrificio? Más muertes. Este mundo realmente era muy irónico y pronto iba a dejar de ser mundo…

A menos que… fallara la transmutación, había una forma y ahora sus manos estaban libres, Elizabeth era muy descuidada. Era la última cosa que podía hacer, quemarse a ella y al lugar entero. Lentamente llevo sus manos hacia su espalda y trató de juntar fuerzas para hacer alquimia por última vez.

- Yo no lo creo Riza – Dijo Eli y apoyó sus manos en el círculo de transmutación en el suelo.

Un dolor punzante cruzó por todo su cuerpo, pero ella no le iba a dar el gusto de gritar y por lo visto Anna había resuelto lo mismo. Sentía como la vida la iba abandonando poco a poco. Los cuatro puntos en los que se encontraban ella, Anna y el cuerpo de sus padres comenzaron a brillar y emanar una especie de luz que se dirigía hacía el centro del dibujo, donde la energía se reunía de a poco. Su vista se desvaneció poco a poco, si este era el final.

-------------------------

Esta vez no se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, sino que era todo luz. Frente a él estaba la tan famosa puerta.

- ¿Que hago acá, Realmente estoy muerto esta vez? –

- _No pero ahora es cuando tenés que tomar_ _esa decisión Roy _–

- ¡Hughes! – Roy no podía creerlo, era realmente Maes el que estaba ahí frente a el?

- _Si, si soy yo. Bien ahora contame ¿Cómo esta mi angelito? Se que creció mucho pero extraño sacarle fotos y… _ -

Sep, realmente era Hughes.

- Maes… su pudiera te quemaría –

- _Hey, tranquilo! Pero tenés razón, tenemos que atender cosas más importantes, vine a proponerte dos caminos _–

- Te escucho –

- _Bien, lo de allá arriba piensan que ya sufriste demasiado y que podes morir en ¨ paz ¨. Pero yo les insistí que eso no era paz, parece que te encontraste una esposa finalmente, eh amigo? Yo siempre supe que tarde o temprano ibas a terminar con Hawkeye _–

- Para hoy Hughes – Esto era realmente raro y lo estaba poniendo nervioso el hecho de estar hablando con alguien a quien ya había aceptado como muerto.

- _Bueno, tu otra opción es volver ahí abajo y usar tu famoso cerebro de alquimista para pensar algo y salvar a Riza, casarse y tener un lindo hijo o hija, bueno, no tan linda como Elisya, eso es imposible pero… _ -

- Si, si, ya entendí – Roy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, realmente le estaban dando otra oportunidad – creo que la decisión es lógica amigo.

- _Ja! Lo sabía! Y se supone que se hacen llamar dioses, no entienden nada de estas cosas! _ -

- Bien, cuando vuelo –

- _Ahora mismo, ah! Por cierto, vas a volver en el mismo estado en el que estabas, todo no se puede. Así que tus movimientos van a se un poco difíciles, pero creo que algo vas a lograr ¨ _-

- Ok, cuando quieras –

- _Algún día nos volveremos a ver Roy, ah! Y mandale un saludo a mi hermoso angelito y a Gracia _ -

- Si Maes –

Le puerta se desvaneció. Abrió los ojos, había regresado. Trato de mover sus manos y sorprendentemente todavía le quedaba algo de fuerza.

- Así que no me van a dar el gusto de gritar eh! –

Ahí estaba la desquiciada en el centro de la habitación, ya había activado la transmutación. Miró hacia un costado, ahí estaba Riza, soportando el dolor de la alquimia, su espalda brillaba, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza y la impotencia, se mordía los labios para no gritar. Finalmente vio con pánico como se daba por vencida y cerraba los ojos. Tenía que actuar ahora o sería demasiado tarde.

- Bueno, no me importa que no griten, el camino termina acá. ¡Pronto todo volverá al caos! –

- La única que va a volver al caos sos vos! – Roy gritó y chasqueo los dedos en dirección al centro del círculo. La luz se apagó y todo el proceso frenó.

- Pero que demonios! –

Mustang sintió como el aire del lugar se comprimía y justo donde el había explotado parte de la habitación se abrió una especie de agujero del cual salieron una manos negras como la oscuridad y atraparon a Elizabeth. Ella trató de luchar pero fue en vano, pronto las manos la cubrieron completamente y la arrastraron hacia el caos junto con sus quimeras. Sip, era el fin del camino… pero para Eli.

Esperó a que el caos se cerrara, luego comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección a Riza. Ella seguí allí tendida, inconsciente. Estiro una mano y trato de sentir su pulso. Respiró aliviado, estaba con vida.

Miro a su alrededor y vio como Ithil se acercaba a su ama, quien se estaba poniendo de pie lentamente.

- ¿Como esta Riza? –

- Viva- Respondió Mustang

- Muy bien chico flama, se ve que tenés la suerte de tu lado –

- Señora, no hable demasiado por favor, va a perder las energías –

- Estoy bien Ithil, fue solo un rasguño –

Roy sonrió, parecía que la terquedad frente al dolor era de familia. Rápidamente improviso con su camisa unos vendajes y se dedico a hacer lo que podía con las heridas de la teniente. Riza abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada de Roy que recorría su cuerpo para verificar que no se hubiera pasado algún corte por alto.

- Roy…-

- Shhhh, no digas nada, no te esfuerces. – Corrió un mechón rubio de su cara- … estas hecha un desastre querida –

- Muy gracioso – trató de levantarse para golpearlo por su comentario pero no podía ni levantar un brazo. - Ya te lo voy a recordar cuando me recupere –

Roy miro para todos lados, la verdad era que tenían que ir a un hospital rápido pero… todos estaban en un estado deplorable.

- ¿Como cuernos vamos a salir de acá? –

Iba a seguir hablando pero sintió como el aire se comprimía nuevamente y se abría un nuevo agujero. Sin embargo esta vez pasó algo diferente. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron salir un brazo y una pierna que definitivamente no eran de carne y hueso… automails. El tamaño de sus ojos siguió creciendo mientras sentía como Riza se enderezaba de repente, así que no era el único que los veía. Frente a él estaban parados Edward y Alphonse Elric en persona.

- Fiiiiu – silbó Ed – No habíamos dejado este lugar tan destruido¿no es cierto Al?

- Ni-san mira, es el coronel y la teniente – dijo Al y rápidamente repasó el estado de los mencionados. Su cara cambio a estado de shock al observarlos bien a ellos, el tatuaje, el círculo en el suelo y las quimeras – ¿Pero que les pasó!-

- Siempre tan oportunos Fullmetal, Al – Roy sonrió, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. En ese momento no le importaban las explicaciones, lo único que quería era sacar a Riza de ahí.

- Parece que necesitas ayuda coronel – Dijo Ed, normalmente se burlaría de Mustang ya que le debía varias de cuando el era más joven, pero prefirió morderse la lengua, realmente… estaban sangrando demasiado.

¨ _No es normal que alguien este con vida después de todo eso _¨ Ed analizó el lugar, parecía que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer ahí.

- Bien hay que empezar, pero solo podremos llevar a dos por ves, como hacemos –

- Llevate a la teniente y a su hermana Fullmetal –

- Muy bien, Al ve fijarte como esta la hermana de la teniente–

- Si nii-san –

- P-pero Taisa! – Riza no iba a permitir que Roy se muriera desangrado ahí por hacerse el caballero.

- No empieces Chuui, ya sabés que sos la que necesita hospitalización mas urgente – Mustang no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

- No discutan más señores, esta forma de cargar persona ha pasado de generación en generación por mi familia –

Ambos sintieron con sorpresa como unos brazos musculosos los levantaban del suelo. Detrás de Armstrong se encontraban el resto, Havoc estaba ayudando a Grumman a sostenerse, pero más allá de eso, todos estaban bien. Observaban con gotas en la cabeza la escena, pero pronto se sacudieron esta al ver a los recién llegados.

- Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric me alegra que estén de vuelta – Dijo el mayor iluminando todo el lugar con sus característicos brillos

- S-si mayor, nosotros también, pero salgamos de acá que el lugar me da escalofríos –

Al iba cargando a Anna, quien se había quedado dormida finalmente, y Armstrong llevaba a Riza y Roy quienes no pudieron decir nada, a pesar de la ridiculez de la situación no había otra forma, los dos eran demasiado tercos. Así el extraño grupo se encaminó hacia el hospital más cercano, en un pacto silencioso decidieron que todas las explicaciones quedarían para más adelante….

* * *

VIERON QUE NO MATË A NADIE! xDDD naah, el día que se muera Roy en alguno de mis fics va a ser el fin del mundo XD. Lean y dejen review 


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! cómo estan? Bueno, finalmente llegamos al último capítulo de ¨El ser perfecto¨, no lo puedo creer xD Creo que es el primer fic que termino o.o. Quería agradecerles a todos los que viene leyendo el fic desde el principio y se molestaron en dejar review (y a los que no también, pero si nose quienes son no les puedo dar las gracias no? ;D), en especial a motoko asakura, Lady Scorpio, Jun Tao Shinomori y mi amiga Tilus que me ayudaron con algunas ideas por ahí . bueno, ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAP TIENE LIME!!! SIII!!! DIJE LIMEEEE!!!!! (igual es cortito) Así que al que le moleste pase la parte y ya xD Esa parte va a estar marcada entre dos guiones (--) por las dudas, asi que no se preocupen, y al que le gustan los limes, espero que lo disfrutes!! XD (no acepto quejas por que es el primero! XD )

Sin decir más pavadas, los dejos con el cáp final

* * *

El ser Perfecto Cáp. 11

Estaban en el hospital, habían pedido una habitación para todos. Havoc y los demás se encontraban con heridas leves, Grumman tenía un pie enyesado pero tampoco era nada grave. Los que estaban peor eran Roy, Riza y Anna, habían perdido mucha sangre. La manada de lobos dormitaba junto a la cama de su ama, ninguna enfermera quiso tener problemas con los colmillos blancos y filosos de ninguno de ellos y la verdad a nadie del grupo les importaban las enfermeras.

- ¿Bueno coronel flama, que fue todo ese escándalo? – preguntó Ed

- Nii-san no creo que sea buena idea -

- No, está bien Al, lo pasado, pasado es – dijo Roy – Aparte, ustedes también nos tienen que explicar un par de cosas -

- Buen punto -

Entre el coronel, la teniente y la alquimista rubia les explicaron a todos el asunto de los tatuajes, de Elizabeth y de la leyenda del ser Perfecto. Cuando por fin terminaron todos tenían un nudo en la cabeza.

- Bien, resumiendo fueron solo problemas familiares – dijo Ed

- Exactamente, enano, mi hermana Eli siempre estuvo loca -

- A QUIEN LE DECÍS ENANO?!-

Todos se taparon los oídos, la verdad era que Edward había cambiado poco durante ese tiempo que paso del otro lado de la puerta.

- Nii-san no grites por favor, no ves que se están recuperando? -

- Anna no lo molestes – dijo Riza casi sin importancia, ya se había acostumbrado a los comentarios de su hermana

- Esta bien, ya me callo -

-... Oigan, me parece que todavía tenemos un problema –

- Que pasa teniente?-

- Según Elizabeth ella creo quimeras parecidas a Hakuro y los altos mandos también y esas todavía están vivas -

- ... Maldición! Que esto no termina más?!- gritó Roy desesperado, uno no podía tener una vida tranquila.

- Esta bien, no se alarme coronel, son solo un par de quimeras, nosotros podemos con eso – dijo Havoc encendiendo un cigarrillo

- No digas tonterías Havoc, mira como están!-

- No es tan grave, aparte contamos con la ayuda de Fullmetal-

- Si, vamos antes de que empiecen a causar estragos por el país – dijeron el resto de los subordinados.

- Muy bien, yo también voy – dijo Grumman

- Pero abuelo, todavía no estas recuperado - Riza lo miró con preocupación

- Esta bien querida, van a necesitar alguien de rango alto para que los soldados hagan caso, a parte no estoy tan viejo -

- Anciano terco – respondió entre dientes

- Yo voy también! Tengo que cuidar al abuelo!- dijo Anna

- Mentira, vos solo queres pelear y tajar un par de cuerpos – Riza hablaba con la verdad

- Mmm... si, es verdad, pero las razones no importan – los lobos se levantaron para seguirla

- Bueno, nos vamos, recupérate rápido coronel bastardo, me debes una pelea – dijo Ed jugando, Roy solo sonrió.

Se fueron todos dejando solos a Mustang y Hawkeye, cualquiera diría que lo habían planeado. Riza se levantó lentamente se su cama, se acercó a la de Roy y sin previó aviso levanto las sabanas y se acostó a su lado.

- Que pasó- preguntó este

- Nada, te extrañaba – Riza se acurrucó en su pecho y una sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad la invadió; se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos. Roy suspiró, estaba feliz, finalmente podían estar juntos. Bueno eso hasta que volviesen al trabajo, ahí tendrían que seguir lar reglas, pero poco le importaban las reglas, desde cuando Roy Mustang se preocupó alguna vez por seguir las normas? Él amaba a Riza y ella lo amaba a él, eso era lo que importaba ahora por encima de cualquier milicia u objetivo. Acarició el cabello de la teniente, su teniente y también se entregó a un profundo sueño.

Así los encontraron cuando llegaron Havoc y los otros, lógicamente nadie iba a decir nada, ninguno quería que terminaran en la corte marcial, además habían estado esperando que se pusieran juntos desde hace mucho, ya no soportaban la tensión sexual que había entre la pareja durantes los días normales en el cuartel. Por su parte Grumman quería tener bisnietos.

---------------

Pasaron unos meses y todo volvió a la normalidad. Ed y Al habían vuelto para Rizenbul, allí había recibido la triste noticia de que Pinako había muerto. Junto con Winry decidieron mudarse a Central y ahora ataban cerrando los trámites para comprar la nueva casa.

Roy y Riza habían salido hace unas semanas del hospital pero no habían tenido tiempo ni para ellos mismos con todo el trabajo que tenían por hacer, era demasiado. El general Grumman había vuelto al Este y el resto de los subordinados seguían igual de haraganes como siempre. Anna se estaba quedando con Riza por un tiempo, la teniente había decidido no entregarla a pesar de todos sus crímenes, depuse de todo, era su hermana.

Ese día Havoc y los demás habían salido a almorzar, dejando solos a la teniente y al coronel. Roy estaba sentado es su escritorio escribiendo un reporte y Riza en el suyo haciendo lo mismo.

- Taisa, acá esta el informe de las ultimas actividades del departamento de mantenimiento – Dijo Riza dejando la carpeta en el escritorio del coronel.

Estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que no escuchó la silla correrse ni los pasos que se acercaban hacia ella, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon por atrás impidiéndole que regresara a su escritorio.

- Roy, pasa algo? -

- Me acabo de acordar que dejamos algo inconcluso hace un tiempo en tu antigua casa – Los labios de Roy la rozaron suavemente al decir esto y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Él comenzó a saborear su cuello pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella lo freno y giró.

--

- No podemos hacer esto acá – dijo la teniente, aunque el tono de su vos demostraba lo contrario.

- Vamos Riza, hace mucho que no tenemos tiempo para nosotros solos y necesito un incentivo para hacer todo este trabajo, aparte… vos tenés las mismas ganas que yo - No pudo seguir resistiendo luego de ese comentario que ambos sabían que era verdad. Sus bocas se encontraron y Roy la atrajo más contra si, profundizando el beso. Ella entreabrió sus labios para darle paso a su lengua la cual comenzó a juguetear con la suya mientras el calor iba aumentando en sus cuerpos. Retrocedieron al mismo tiempo que se deshacían de sus respectivas chaquetas hasta llegar al escritorio de Riza, el coronel con un rápido movimiento de su brazo tiró todos los papeles al suelo.

- Taisa! Esos reportes son para hoy! –

-Yo los levanto después – La volvió a besar sin darle tiempo para quejarse, con otro movimiento la empujó y ella quedó acostada sobre el escritorio.

- Pero que?! –

- Shhh, no hagas ningún ruido o nos descubrirán – tocó con su dedo índice sus labios y luego comenzó a bajar por su cuello dándole pequeños besos que eran acompañados por los suspiros de la rubia. Así llegó al primer obstáculo, la camisa. La desabotonó y un nuevo escalofrío la recorrió al sentir el aire frío en contraste con la respiración de Roy sobre su piel, se tuvo que morder los labios para frenar el quejido en su boca. Roy se permitió una pausa para liberar el cabello de su teniente del clip y admirar su cuerpo. Ella lo miró confusa.

- Eres hermosa –

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo.

El también sonrió y se dispuso a seguir con su trabajo. Esta vez Riza dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la lengua de Roy juguetear con uno de sus pezones a través de la fina tela del corpiño negro.

- Roy…- sus manos se perdieron el los cabellos del coronel mientras este desabrochaba su sostén y saboreaba sus pechos, le estaba siendo difícil controlar su respiración y cada tanto se le escapaban algunos gemidos de placer. Luego de un rato Roy siguió su camino hacia abajo, desabrochando el cinturón del pantalón de Riza y tirándolo hacia un lado junto con sus botas dejándole solamente la ropa interior. Volvió a darle un beso rápido en los labios y se disponía a despojarla de la ultima prenda que le quedaba cuando alguien toco la puerta de la oficina. Ambos se quedaron helados, no podían creer que les estuviera pasando eso.

--

- …. Que hacemos? -

- Nada, no te vayas, ya se va a ir –

Roy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, realmente la teniente, su teniente le estaba diciendo eso? Verdaderamente Riza tenía ganas de continuar, a parte se suponía que estaban en hora de descanso, a quien se le ocurriría venir a molestar? Tenían mucho trabajo que hacer…

Se oyó de nuevo el golpe en la puerta, esta ves acompañado por la voz de Hakuro –Mustang, está ahí?-

Ambos se miraron y comprendieron que no podían ignorar al general. Riza se incorporó con cara de desilusión y Roy la miró, seguía sin poder creer las reacciones de su compañera. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y su mirada le indicó que esto no había terminado ahí, ya continuarían más tarde. La rubia le sonrió y el se encaminó a la puerta, justo cuando estaba por abrir escuchó su susurró desesperado.

- Pero vos me estas jod- esperá a que me vista!! –

- Mustang, que pasa ahí adentro?!-

- Rápido, metete en el cuarte de los ficheros! –

Riza no lo pensó dos veces, agarró su ropa y se metió en el cuarto. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta la puerta de la oficina se abría.

- Me parece bien que tome un descanso Mustang, pero debe aprender a respetar a los oficiales superiores –

- Si señor – Roy estaba sentado leyendo un reporte en su escritorio con su mejor cara de ¨ mi trabajo es mi vida ¨

- Hubiera jurado que ahí voces hace un rato, esta solo? –

- Eh…. no La teniente Hawkeye estaba acomodando unos reportes en el fichero – Dijo deseando con toda su alma que Riza ya estuviese cambiada.

- Ah bien, por que me parece que ella también debería escuchar esto, es importante – dijo acercándose a la habitación, Roy contuvo la respiración cuando su mano se acercó a la perilla de la puerta, pero respiró aliviado cuando la puerta se abrió y la teniente salió con un aspecto impecable.

- Señor – dijo haciendo el saludo correspondiente –lo siento, estaba terminando de organizar unas carpetas –

- No hay problema teniente, usted ha sido siempre muy trabajadora –

Riza tenía ganas de golpearlo, ese hombre siempre la terminaba molestando de alguna forma ya sea el en persona o una quimera malvada creada por su hermana. Roy estaba teniendo los mismos pensamientos homicidas en ese momento.

- Muy bien, pero no vine a hablar sobre su rendimiento, sino sobre el de Mustang, me gustaría que ambos me acompañaran a una junta que se esta por dar con los miembros del parlamento –

Ambos se miraron con la misma duda en la mente, para qué corno querían verlos a ellos los del parlamento? El rendimiento de Roy?? Cuál rendimiento??

- Bueno, no se queden ahí, vamos que lo están esperando Mustang –

Los tres abandonaron la oficina en silencio y se encaminaron a la antigua oficina del fhurer que, desde que el parlamento estaba a cargo del ejército nadie había vuelto a entrar. Hakuro abrió la puerta y adentro estaban efectivamente los miembros de parlamento y algunos generales importantes, entre ellos Grumman, quien les dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

- Tomen asiento, por favor - dijo uno de señores en traje.

Se sentaron con cara poker y esperaron a que alguien hablara.

- Muy bien, Mustang lo hemos llamado para comunicarle las últimas decisiones de esta asamblea y creo que Hawkeye también le alegrarán escucharlas –

-…-

- Bien, nuestra milicia ha escapado de un gran peligro, cómo ustedes sabrán la señorita Hawkeye no ha sido la única secuestrada por Elizabeth. Así que queremos agradecerle Mustang por habernos salvado nuevamente, ya es la segunda vez –

- Es un honor servir a esta milicia señores – Roy habló con la característica hipocresía que trataba a los altos mandos, claro que nadie notaba. Cómo si se hubiese matado para salvar a esa milicia corrupta con o sin homúnculos al frente.

- No hace falta que actúes Mustang, ya has logrado tu objetivo – le dijo Grumman, quien seguía con su sonrisa en la cara – y te recomendaría que le des un ascenso a Fullmetal si es que el quiere seguir en la milicia, claro que aceptar su renuncia o no esta bajo tu jurisdicción -

- Pero qué…?-

- Nos hemos dado cuenta que este país esta en total reconstrucción luego de los problemas con los homúnculos y necesitamos alguien que nos ayude con la seguridad y con todas las amenazas de guerra que quedaron pendientes con los países vecinos. Decidimos nombrarlo Fhurer del ejército, obviamente las decisiones con respecto al país serán tomadas entre todos en una asamblea, pero usted se hace cargo de sus hombres. Suponemos que la señorita Hawkeye será su secretaria –

No lo podía creer, finalmente había llegado a la sima después de tantos problemas…tendía que hacerle una visita a Hughes mas tarde.

- Muy bien, los dejaremos para que se familiaricen con su nueva oficina – Se fueron levantando uno por uno y luego de saludarlo abandonaron la habitación.

Riza se levantó de su silla y se asomó por la ventana era un día de primavera hermoso y la hora del almuerzo estaba por terminar. Allá afuera estaban todos tranquilamente sentados sin saber que finalmente había alcanzado aquello por lo que tanto habían luchado.

- Gracias – Roy habló por primera vez, sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras – Qué haría sin ti, Riza? – dijo aproximándose a ella.

-Mmm, es verdad, qué harías sin mí?-

La abrazó por atrás y se quedaron mirando por la ventana un largo rato… hasta que entró Grumman a la oficina, saltaron al techo del susto.

- Yo no vi nada- les dijo guiñando un ojo – por cierto, esa pila que tienen ahí son todos los informes de las relaciones con los países vecinos, el estado de cada cuartel, las fichas de los soldados tiene que ser renovadas, y se acerca el examen para alquimista nacional, así que hay que ordenar los temas a evaluar, lo digo sólo para que estén informados- dicho esto cerró la puerta.

-… Maldición –

------------------

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando por fin terminaron de pasar todas las cosas de oficina. Habían arreglado todo para que en una habitación estuvieran los escritorios de Havoc y el resto; y el la habitación mayor los de Roy y Riza.

Estaban todos descansando tomando un café, ahora si que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer.

- ¿y cuál va a ser su primera acción como fhurer, señor?- preguntó Havoc encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- La primera será ordenarte que apagues esa cosa, molesta –

El teniente le dio una bocanada más y lo apagó en un cenicero.

- La segunda? -

- La segunda es ascenderlos a todos y aumentarles el sueldo, coronel Havoc-

- Wiiii – el gritó de felicidad de los hombres se escuchó por todo el edificio.

Luego que pasó la euforia Fury siguió preguntando.

- ¿Y la tercera señor? –

- General Hawkeye, me haría el favor de pasarme la carpeta con las normas y códigos por favor? –

- …… ¿Para qué?- Riza tenía una ligera sospecha y eso no le gustaba. En cambió el resto de los soldados mostraban ahora una sonrisa en sus rostros, así que Mustang por fin cumpliría con uno de sus sueños?

- Sólo pásemela – Roy se mostraba tranquilo a pesar de la duda reflejada en el rostro de la ahora general.

- Aquí tiene señor –

Buscó en la carpeta una hoja en especial y ante la sorpresa de todos la rompió.

- ¿Qué era eso?-

- Eso era la prohibición de fraternización entre soldados, una norma inútil si me permiten el comentario – sonriendo se acercó a Riza quien seguía sin entender – Riza, me harías el hombre más feliz casándote con migo? –

Los ojos de Riza se agrandaron por la sorpresiva pregunta pero luego volvieron a la normalidad.

- No sé, lo haría? – Sonrió – No haga preguntas a las que ya sabe la respuesta señor – dijo jugando

- ¿Eso es un sí? –

- Claro que es un sí –

- Muy bien! Esto hay que celebrarlo! – dijo Havoc

- Si! – respondió el resto

- Vamos todos a tomar algo, que les parece Mustang, Hawkeye? –

- Ustedes adelántense, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer –

-------------------------

- Bueno Hughes, lamentablemente no te puedo dar un ascenso para probártelo, pero como ya ves logramos lo que queríamos, gracias por todo amigo – Roy estaba sentado al lado de la tumba de Hughes – Y ya se que Elicia está por cumplir años, ya le compraremos un regalo –

Riza se rió, seguramente si Hughes lo escuchaba le estaría diciendo que le compre un oso de peluche más grande que una casa.

- Como verás también me conseguí una esposa, creo que la conoces. –

- Todavía no fijamos la fecha del casamiento, pero me dio el sí –

- Y no te preocupes Hughes, Gracia va a ser una de las damas de honor y Elicia va a ir tirando flores atrás nuestro – Riza dijo esto y dejando un ramo de flores sobre la piedra se sentó junto a Roy.

- Me leíste los pensamientos –

- Tenemos que comprar los anillos y preparar muchas cosas –

- Si, vamos a cenar mañana a la noche y te llevo a elegirlos –

- Hablando de cenar, hay gente que nos esta esperando en el bar –

- Es verdad, bueno Maes, espero que estés contento, creo que logramos todos los objetivos que nos habíamos propuesto ese día tan lejano ahora, nos veremos algún día –

La pareja se levanto y dejaron el lugar sin mirar atrás. Si hubiesen mirado habrían visto al espíritu de Maes saludándolos.

- Bien! Yo sabía que terminaría con Hawkeye ese mujeriego amigo mío jejeje, pero se olvidaron de algo… quién va a sacar las fotos?! – Con esa preocupación en la mente desapareció, ya lo arreglaría más tarde.

-------------------

Entraron al bar, donde fueron recibidos por todos sus subordinados, quienes estaban tomando cerveza y charlando a lo loco, también estaban ahí Ed, Al y Winry

- Por qué tardaron tanto? -

- Teníamos algo importante que hacer Havoc –

- Así que, coronel bastardo, lograste lo que quería eh?! – El saludo de Ed era inconfundible.

- No digas así Ed! – Winry los golpeo con la llave, eso tampoco era raro.

- Hay nii-san, mientras más de esos comentario hagas más te van a golear, eso destruye neuronas y no crecen sabías? –

- No te hagas el listo con migo Al –

Todos rieron, estaban haciendo un brindis por la feliz pareja cuando la puerta del bar se abrió. Anna entró, lo que les sorprendió a todos es que llevaba ropa negra encima y estaba acompañada por todos sus lobos. Los clientes se corrieron hacia las paredes dejándole el paso a las criaturas, pero como siempre a nadie le importó como reaccionaba el resto de la gente.

- Parece que me perdí de algo –

- Y yo también – le contestó Riza a su hermana

- Yo estoy partiendo, ya abusé demasiado de tu hospitalidad la cuál nunca te mostré, no es que me haga ruido en la cabeza eso, pero tengo que volver al trabajo –

- No pensas dejar esa vida verdad? –

- Hay hermanita, yo nací para esto. Bueno que hay en cuanto a vos? –

- Resumiendo Roy es el fhurer ahora y pronto seré la primera dama, mucho más alegre mi vida que la tuya como verás – dijo sonriendo

- Parece que esos comentario viene de familia eh? Muy bien me alegro por vos señora primera dama. Ah! Por cierto, decidí que no puedo desconectarme tanto de la familia, así que decidí dejarle a Ithil, no les hará problema, te puede ayudar con el trabajo, puede firmar papeles sabían? –

- Ama, no bromee por favor – Ithil se adelantó – Es un gusto servirle a la señorita Riza-

- Supongo que no hay otra opción, si ya tengo una mascota, por que no dos? –

- Bien, ahora si, me voy. Me puedo ir sin problemas verdad chico flama? –

- Si, mientras no te descubra matando gente en este país esta todo bien –

- No prometo nada, adiós – Diciendo esto Anna salió por la puerta del bar internándose en la oscuridad junto a la manada de quimeras. Los clientes se fueron sentando lentamente, mantenía la mirada fija en Ithil hasta que se aseguraron de que no se los comería vivos. La celebración continuó por unas horas más, hasta que todos terminaron medio borrachos y tuvieron que dejar el lugar. Ithil se había ofrecido para acompañarlos a cada uno a sus respectivas casas para asegurarse de que llegaran a salvo, cosa que no le agradó mucho a Breda.

Roy y Riza, quienes no habían tomado casi nada, iban caminando tranquilamente, habían decidido dar un paseo por el parque.

- ¿Qué crees que nos espera más adelante?- le preguntó Riza

- No lo sé, pero te puedo decir que veo en nuestro futuro cercano -

- ¿Que ves?-

- Cierto asunto que dejamos inconcluso en la oficina, así que ¿Qué te parece¿Tu casa o la mía? –

- Roy, sos terrible! –

- Nah, por eso me amas –

- Puede ser, pero estaba hablando en serio –

- Mmm, no sé, que tal comprar una casa grande, tener hijos, tener un jardín grande con un perro y… un lobo parlante? –

- Suena extraño, pero me gusta la idea -

- Muy bien, pero antes de tener hijos tenemos que pasar por el ¨ futuro cercano ¨. Después veremos cómo sigue esta historia-

- Si –

Mientras meditaban estas cosas estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Ahí se quedaron un largo rato, Roy recostado contra el árbol y Riza contra su pecho, sintiendo nada más que la respiración del otro y disfrutando ese momento a solas.

- Esta haciendo frío, es mejor que nos vayamos –

- Todavía no me respondiste –

- Vamos a mi casa, tengo que darle de comer a Hayate –

- Bien, vamos –

Ambos se levantaron y se encaminaron a la casa de Riza, despreocupados. Sabían que el mundo no era perfecto pero a pesar de todo estaba ahí, haciendo lo mejor que podía; y sabían que cualquier problema que se encontraran lo superarían juntos.

Fin

* * *

Bien! y así termina esta historia... por lo menos hasta la continuación! muajajajajaja. Mientras tanto si me quieren seguir leyendo lean ¨FMA: La Maldición de la Gangrena Negra¨ Calculo que la continnuación de ¨El ser perfecto¨ Empezará durante las vacaciones, osea, dentro de tres semanas más la comezaré a escribir . Nos vemos!

Riza


End file.
